Back To Me
by natsu-no-sora
Summary: There are times I felt like giving up. I'm here all alone. Haunted by memories. Wondering of what have I done wrong. But I just can't give up. Can you feel me, see me falling away? Did you hear me? I'm calling out your name. Coz I'm barely hanging on. When will you be coming home... back to me?
1. Crumpled Paper

**Kaichō wa Maid-sama! 2005 © Fujiwara Hiro**

**Lala Magazine under Hakusensha Publishing**

* * *

WARNING**:** Major OOC and One-Sided ToraXMisa.

* * *

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**Chapter 01: Crumpled Paper**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

Misaki stirred in her sleep as the cold breeze from the air conditioner tickled her bare back. She reached over the other side of the bed to snuggle closer to Usui.

But it was empty. Usui wasn't there.

_Where is he?_

She cracked open her eyes and frowned. Despite the sleepiness and tiredness she felt, she sat up. Jolts of searing pain shot through every muscle in her body. Even though she was sitting, her arms and knees felt so weak, like jellies. Her legs were aching, _especially _between her legs.

_Damn it..._

She groaned and held her pounding head. Now she realized that alcohol and sex weren't a nice combination at night once you wake up in the morning.

Misaki looked around. She was sure they've trashed Usui's bedroom in their heated, not to mention _intense,_ love-making. But surprisingly, the place was neat. Usui must've cleaned it while she was sleeping. The spilled throw pillows were fixed on the couch. The stack of magazines on the coffee table she unintentionally shoved last night was already piled perfectly. She was expecting to see her clothes littered on the floor but it was nicely folded on top of the cabinet.

Misaki blinked and felt her cheeks grew warm. She remembered Usui ripping it off. His hands running wild all over her, leaving a trail of flame on her skin. His soft, breathy voice whispering in her ear...

"Urgh!" she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to repel the embarrassing things they did.

But as embarrassing as it may and no matter how much she wanted to repress the memory, it will be forever embedded in her mind, heart and soul. Last night was pure passion. Sure, they were a bit driven by alcohol but every kiss, every touch, every little things they whispered... it was nothing but absolute sincerity. Not just lust. It was a burning desire to _make love_ to the person who meant the whole world to you.

Last night was like seeing and feeling each other in a much deeper sense than words.

Misaki got up, wrapping herself in a bathrobe that must be Usui's. Ignoring the sores and aches pulsating through her body, she grabbed her clothes and staggered her way to the bathroom.

Once she finished her cold shower, she faced herself in the mirror. Her eyes widened. There were _a lot_ of small purple blotches on her neck, shoulders and all the down to her breasts. It stung a little when she touched it.

"That stupid pervert..." she mumbled as she blush beet red at the thought of him sucking and marking her skin.

After giving up on the fact that she couldn't hide it, she sighed and went to look for Usui in the living room.

He wasn't there.

She thought maybe he was making some breakfast in the kitchen.

But he wasn't there either.

An uncomfortable bubble started to grow in her stomach. She tried to ignore it and decided to go back in his bedroom to fix the bed, which looked like a storm had just passed through it.

"He must've stepped out for a while," she said to herself.

Just as she was about to reach the pile of comforter on the floor, she saw a small piece of paper folded into two on top of Usui's pillow.

Misaki froze.

She didn't know why but something about that paper made her heart race. She stared at it like she was expecting it to come to life.

Then, with shaking hands and more dreadful feeling, she took the paper and opened it.

_I'm sorry..._ was the only words written on it. She was a hundred percent sure it was Usui's handwriting.

As Misaki read it, she felt like the world has been snatched from under her feet.

_What the hell's going on? I'm sorry? What does he mean by that?_ She frowned deeply. Her heart was pounding against her ribs and it hurt.

She was _hurt._

Questions swirled in her head like a massive tornado. Why did he write it? What was wrong? Was he unsatisfied last night and he was sorry it happened?

Misaki gritted her teeth. _Goddamn it! Where is that stupid perverted alien?!_ The pain in her chest was slowly being replaced by demonic anger. She whirled around, crushing the paper in her fist and stormed out of the bedroom.

Misaki angrily plopped down on the couch in the living room. She crossed her legs like a boss. She was going to wait for the bastard to return, punch him in the face and demand what's the meaning of his sorry.

She sat there for seven minutes, tapping her foot impatiently. The paper still under her death grip.

One hour.

Five hours.

Seven hours. Still waiting. Still gripping the paper.

But Usui Takumi never returned.

**•=•=•=•=•=•=****•=•=•=•=•=•**

Seven years later and the big question remained in her head: Why?

Misaki stared at the small piece of paper pinched between her fingers. Her pale face was empty. No hints of any emotion. Just a blank expression.

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

How many times had she already read it? She read it so many times she must've broke a record of some sort. She stared at it for so many times she memorized every slant and curve of the letters written on it.

The black ink on the crumpled paper was still crystal clear with no sign of fading out. Just like the excruciating pain in her heart. Like the big question mark in her head. Like the scar in her soul.

It has been seven years since the last time she saw Usui. But the memories he left was as fresh as the handwritten _I'm sorry_ on the piece of paper she still kept.

Seven years since she gave her _everything_ to the man she loved. The night of their high school graduation.

Yes, it was their graduation party and somehow, Misaki ended up in Usui's apartment. They were a little drunk from all the cocktail drinks they had. That night was unforgettable. They talked less, kissed more until their clothes magically disappeared and ravished around the bedroom.

Misaki closed her eyes tight. She remembered every detail of it as if her senses were reliving it. She remembered it even though she tried to erase it from her memory.

She gave him everything a girl could possibly give.

But he left her. Just like that.

They were in love, weren't they? But then, _why?_

Why did Usui left her?

Misaki sighed deeply and sadly. To this day, she still didn't know the answer. She only got a piece of paper to stare at whenever she found herself wondering.

There was a knock on the door and Igarashi Tora peeked in her office.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey..." Misaki said weakly. She folded the abused paper and slipped it back into her wallet.

"It's already past ten, why are you still here?" he demanded.

_It's none of your business,_ she wanted to say. But technically, it was _his_ business; he was her boss, after all.

Misaki sighed. "I finished some documents," she simply said.

Tora leaned on the doorframe, looking at her intently. "You'll still have tomorrow to do that, you know?"

He was surprised when Misaki suddenly laughed.

"Tomorrow?" she raised an eyebrow, as if challenging him. Then she dropped her gaze and shook her head. "I don't think so..." she muttered to herself.

"What?" Tora frowned.

"Nothing," she sighed as she stood from the leather seat. She stacked the littered papers on the side of her table and grabbed her bag.

"It's late. I'll drive you to your apartment," he said. It wasn't a question or a request; it was a statement. Actually, it was almost like an order.

Misaki watched his silhouette with exasperation as he walked away. She got no choice but to follow him to the parking lot. It was late, anyway. The train station must be closed by now.

It has also been seven years since the two former student council presidents came into a not-so-enemy-anymore terms. They went to the same university and coincidentally, they were in the same class. They've got no choice but to be nice to each other. Or as nice as they could manage...

Tora was as arrogant as ever. But Misaki knew him for a long time now (even longer than Usui) to say he wasn't _that_ bad. He was tolerable most of the time.

He worked as the CEO of a famous hotel chain in Tokyo and she was the company secretary. They had been working together for almost three years now.

Tora switched off the alarm of the silver Audi with a small chirp and held the passenger door open for Misaki. She looked uncomfortable, as usual. She mumbled her thanks and slid into the car.

She watched Tora swiftly moved around and sat behind the steering wheel. From the corner of her eye, she continued to watch him as he expertly swerved the car out of the basement. She noted his side-swept bleached blonde hair, that sharp, killer glints on his gold eyes and his pierced ear.

In a way, he kind of reminded her of Usui. That's why it was hard for her to be around him. Especially after the arrogant dude _confessed_ to her that he liked her, not as his secretary, but as a woman. It was during their senior year in college.

Misaki didn't see that one coming. She was too caught up in her own world that she didn't notice his hints. She was surprised. But it didn't take her longer the two minutes to think about his proposed relationship.

She rejected him for the obvious reason: Usui Takumi.

As much as she hated to admit it, Misaki still loved the perverted alien. As much as she hated to admit it, she was still waiting... thinking that maybe someday, he will come back.

Tora seemed to be cool with her polite rejection, saying (in a very arrogant way) that he's not really desperate to get her. But said that he was willing to help her forget Usui when she's ready.

Tora was the only living person on the planet who knew about Usui leaving her and how much it hurts her. Whenever her family or her friends ask why they broke up, she would just shrug and say that "they just didn't work out." She ignored the skeptical look they gave her.

Things between Misaki and Tora pretty much returned to normal after a few spasms of awkwardness due to his confession. And it stayed the same as time went by.

Except on several occasions where Tora would ask her to go out or drive her home when she worked late-just like now, or give her little gifts when she least expects it.

Misaki was grateful. But no matter how hard she took his advances into consideration, she felt as if she was cheating. She felt like she was betraying Usui. No matter how she tried to look at him, she just couldn't bring her heart to love him the way she loved Usui.

Tora was well-aware of it but he wasn't backing off. He was determined.

The soft purring of the engine was comforting. Along the way, neither was saying anything until Tora pulled over near a high-rise apartment where Misaki lived.

"Thank you," she said quietly. She unclasped the seatbelt and was about to open the door.

"Wait," Tora said in a low, serious voice. He automatically shut her door locked, preventing her to escape.

Misaki blinked at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"What do mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

Misaki scowled. "What the hell are you-"

"You went to see a doctor, didn't you?"

Misaki stiffen. Silence shrouded them for seem like eternity. She didn't know how to respond. Then slowly, she handed him a brown envelope. She looked out the window as if avoiding to see his reaction.

Tora confusedly opened it.

In the dim light of the car, as he scanned the paper, his eyes widened. His breathing hitched. He could not believe what he was reading. It was just so absurd. So _impossible._

Misaki turned back to him; a bitter smile on her lovely face. Her beautiful amber eyes were glazed over.

"It seems like some ungodly force despises me so much. It's really trying _very hard_ to erase my existence on the face of the planet, huh?" she chuckled without humor.

"Misaki..."

"... do you know what they said?"

Tora could only stare at her.

"They said I should try and live my life to the fullest. They said I should ignore the fact that I'm..." she sighed. "As if I could do that," she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "They suggest that I should make a bucket list, too. What do you think?" she inclined her head in that adorable way he came to love. But her sad smile ruined the picture.

"I think that's bullshit," he answered.

Misaki laughed once. "Me, too."

"I know what you'll write in that bucket list."

"Yeah..." she smiled.

Her bucket list would probably like:

1. See Usui Takumi.

2. Hug him.

3. Kiss him.

4. Punch him in the gut.

5. Kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

7. Then find out why he left her.

But... will she be able live long enough for him to come back?

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**05/02/13 OWARI**

******•=•=•=•=•=•**

SORA'S RAMBLING CORNER:

Minna-san, it's me again~! *grins*

In case you haven't read my other works and this is the first time you've encounter me, I'm Natsu_no_Sora, yoroshiku onegaishimasu m(_ _)m

Thank you for taking your time reading my new story! Despite the typical plot, I sincerely hope you like it.

I know, I know, you've probably read, like, a hundred fics about Usui leaving Misaki then coming back years after and then have a dramatic reconciliation with her and blah, blah, blah...

Honestly, I don't have much confident in this story because it's too predictable. But my mind is really set to write this, and for the sake of my sanity, I am trying my best to make it interesting.

So... will you stick with me till the end?

Alright, then! See you next chapter :)

**PS:** It's a bit different from the genre I usually write, so please excuse my poor use of words (I hope I didn't kill the English language, LOL!).


	2. Laugh Until You Cry

**Kaichō wa Maid-sama! 2005 © Fujiwara Hiro**

**Lala Magazine under Hakusensha Publishing**

* * *

WARNING**:** Major OOC and One-Sided ToraXMisa.

* * *

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**Chapter 02: Laugh Until You Cry**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

"What... the hell is this?" Misaki breathed fire as soon as she barged into the CEO's office, waving a white envelope. Her black pumps making that ominous clinking-clanking sound against the wooden floor that would send the male students of Seika High running for their lives. Her amber eyes seemed to blaze under the morning rays of the sun filtering through the glass window.

Tora looked up from reviewing a document, "Oh..."

"Don't you _oh_ me there, _sir_," she warned.

He bit back a smile as he watched her face turn red. Misaki never calls him _sir_. But when she does, he knew he's in deep trouble.

"That's a plane ticket, Ms. Ayuzawa," Tora answered coolly. He leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Igarashi. That clears up everything," Misaki said; her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tora nodded and smiled sweetly, teasing her. That ticked her nerves more. She could feel it pulsing on her forehead.

"Damn it, I _know_ what it is! But why the fuck are you giving me this?" she snapped. "Are you kicking me off the country? Am I getting fired?"

"No," Tora said immediately, sitting up straight and holding out his palm in defense mode.

"Then, what?"

He stared at her, wondering why in the world he fell in love with this woman, then sighed dejectedly. "Will you stop glaring at me and sit down for a sec?"

Misaki huffed angrily but she complied. "Explain," she demanded.

"Misaki, you've been working hard for the company in the past three years," Tora began. "I appreciate it-"

"Just get straight to the point, will you?" Misaki interjected.

Tora made a face at her. "Shut up."

"Why, you little-"

"Alright! Alright!" He caught her fist that was about to collide with his head. "What I'm trying to say is, you ought to have a vacation. You've been working so hard you've got no time to see your family-"

"That's not true. I've always talk to them through Skype," she said.

"Yeah, but when was the last time you saw them _personally_?"

"That was... " she paused and frowned. "Wait. Hmm, I think that was last Christmas. Or was it Christmas before the last?" she mumbled almost to herself.

"See? You don't even remember the last time. That's why I give you this plane ticket. Go and visit them in California," Tora said.

Misaki eyed the ticket suspiciously. "You're not firing me, are you?"

Tora laughed. "And risk my chance to be with you all the time? No way!"

She felt her pulse quickened and her face burned. "Eh? T-that's... you're an idiot!" she smacked his head gently.

He chuckled and sighed. "But seriously, you need a vacation and..." his golden eyes gazed at her with such power she felt weak. "And I know you need time with them."

Misaki unconsciously gripped her skirt. She bit her lip as she realized what he was trying to say. Her throat constricted a little, but she cleared it off. He was right. Maybe she really needed to get out of there for a while.

"Fine, I'll take it. Thank you, Tora. I really appreciate it," she said gratefully as she smiled.

"You're welcome," he smiled back. He was longing to hold her hand and squeezed it tightly, to let her know that he'll always be there for her. But he held himself. He couldn't just do that. Not when somebody else is in her heart and mind.

Misaki stood and took the plane ticket. "Well then," she exhaled. "Since you're so eager to send me off to another country, I'm leaving."

"Have a safe trip, Ms. Ayuzawa," Tora waved, grinning widely and showing off his sharp fangs.

"Yeah, goodbye," she waved back and was out of the CEO's office.

Misaki walked back to her office and shut the door behind her. She exhaled slowly, as if calming herself. She looked around the gray room, noticing how depressing it looked.

_I should've colored it neon green or something,_ she thought as she fixed her messy table.

Since Tora had scheduled her plane to leave the day after tomorrow, she would have to work double time to finish the papers and reports.

_Damn him,_ she cursed. But deep inside, she was really thankful. She didn't give much thought about how long it has been since she last saw her family. She didn't realized how much she missed them. Especially now that she needed someone to lean on.

Misaki felt something pricked her heart.

_Someone to lean on._

It made her think of a certain someone from a long time ago...

"Oh, great," she muttered as she buried her head in her arms on the table.

There she goes again; drowning herself in memories she didn't want to remember but didn't want to give up, either.

It's not like she can help it. Everything she does seem to pull a piece of memory related to Usui. Everywhere she looks, he's always there. Every time she closes her eyes, he's there, too. It amazed her to think that she survived seven years without being admitted to a mental facility.

Misaki clapped her cheeks lightly, forcing her mind to focus on work. It was her way to distract herself from drifting further into the past. She _had _to work to keep her grip on reality.

By the time she looked up from the computer, the sun was beginning to set. From her window, she watched the wide expanse of the city slowly turned into different shades of orange and red.

Another day was coming to an end.

Another day was scratched from her life.

Misaki saved the document she was working on and shut down the computer. It was five thirty in the afternoon; too early for her to leave the office. But the doctors said she shouldn't push herself too much. Since she insisted that didn't want to be admitted in the hospital, not unless she was really on the verge of dying, they've set a few limits on her. And working overtime is a big no-no on the rules book.

Once she was sure that everything she needed was in her bag, she turned towards the door and left.

"Whoa. Leaving already? What miracle is happening?" an exaggeratedly cheerful voice rang out through the hallway. Rikka, the floor receptionist, greeted Misaki as she rounded the corner to catch the elevator.

"The boss is banishing me to California so I better pack my things tonight," she smiled at her.

"Vacation?"

Misaki nodded.

"That's great! Are you two going together?" Rikka inquired with a slight quirk of a teasing eyebrow.

It wasn't a secret in the company that the CEO's been making a move on her. Everyone's gossiping about them all the time. They're always the trending topic in the whole building.

"What? N-no!" Misaki blushed. "He's not coming with me. I'm going to visit my family," she said.

"Oh, I thought you guys finally hooked up," the receptionist pouted.

"No, that's not-I mean, we're not like-"

"Misaki?"

The raven-haired girl jumped in surprise as she whirled around.

"T-Tora!" she exclaimed.

Tora stood there with his black bag and car key on hand, frowning at her. She didn't expect to see him there. Like her, he always works overtime. This was probably the first time she saw him leave early.

Rikka stifled a giggle and cleared her throat. "Good afternoon, Mr. Igarashi," she greeted her boss with a knowing smile.

"Rikka," Tora acknowledged her with a nod, ignoring the annoying smile on her face.

"Y-you're early today," Misaki muttered.

"I'm bored," he said. "What about you? I thought you left this morning."

"I was trying to finish off the work since I'll be gone for a while," she answered.

"Are you stupid? Even if you work nonstop for two days, you'll never finish it. Don't worry about your reports, Akira will fill it up. I already assigned it to him."

Tora said with finality Misaki could only sigh and shook her head amusedly. _This guy is really..._

"Elevator's here," Rikka informed. "Have a nice evening, you two."

They mumbled their thanks and stepped on the exclusive elevator. It is used only by the higher officials of the company and some exempted employees that reside on the 39th floor, which includes Misaki and Rikka.

Misaki pressed the ground floor button while Tora was going down straight to the basement parking lot.

There was an awkward silence between them until they were three floors to the ground.

Tora glanced on his wristwatch. "It's too early to go home," he muttered.

Misaki nodded slowly, "Yeah..."

He looked at her. His eyes were cautious. "D'you want to do something tonight?"

"Eh?" she uttered.

"Since you'll be gone for a while and I'm bored and it's still early, let's do something fun," he suggested.

"Are you asking me out?" Misaki raised an eyebrow.

"Probably," Tora shrugged nonchalantly.

She could hear the underlining hope in his bored voice. She knew that tone. She chuckled, "Well, okay... since you asked nicely."

"Good," he said smoothly. But he was reeling inside and was suppressing a wide smile all along.

Misaki rolled her eyes. He asked her out so many times now that she knew him well enough. She thought it was funny every time he acts like he wasn't excited but deep inside, he really was.

"So, what are we going to do?" she asked. The door slid open on the ground floor and they let it slid close again.

"I don't know," he answered. "Whatever's fun, I guess."

**•=•=•=•=•=•=****•=•=•=•=•=•**

Tears were starting to pool at the corner of Misaki's eyes. She was curled up, hugging her stomach as she laughed her last breath.

"T-that was freaking hilarious!" she slapped Tora's back with such force the guy coughed.

"Yeah," he groaned, rubbing the sore spot.

"Oh, it's killing me!" Misaki laughed some more.

Tora watched her with a helpless smile. He loved it when she laughs. It sounded like a cheerful, pop music. As he stared, he realized this was the first time he ever heard her laugh like that. The first time in seven years.

"See? I told yah," he said smugly.

Misaki panted like she just ran a marathon. She wiped her eyes and chuckled. "It was really fun," she agreed.

After bickering over what fun thing to do that night, Tora took Misaki to a movie. She wasn't really interested in it, but her boss was an insistent little bug so she reluctantly dragged herself inside the cinema. But just a few minutes later, she was choking in her own laughter.

Then after the show, they bought food in drive-thru and drove around the outskirts of Tokyo. They stopped on a high cliff overlooking the city. They've sat on the hood of the car, eating their take-outs.

In their casual clothes and carefree positions on the car, they seemed to age back as high school students again: No CEO, no Secretary, no deadlines to beat, no reports to submit. They were just Igarashi Tora and Ayuzawa Misaki; friends hanging out together on a summer night.

Misaki sipped her drink absently as she watched the sprawling city beneath her. Against the black horizon of the night, the city lights looked magical. It glowed and shimmered beautifully.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome. It's good to hear you laugh," he smiled.

Misaki blushed and cleared her throat. "I think that was the first time I ever laughed so hard over a stupid movie."

"Yeah, but I should remind myself to stay away from you the next time we watch a comedy; you sure hit like pro," he grumbled as he pretended to flex his shoulder.

She laughed again, "Sorry!"

Cool breeze blew, making the trees rustle. Misaki shivered a little in her short-sleeved blouse.

"Cold?" Tora asked concernedly. He had this urge to scoot closer and put his arm around her. But he knew she wouldn't like that. Instead, he hopped off the hood and opened the backseat door.

"What are you doing?" Misaki watched him curiously.

"Here," Tora threw a black sweater to her which she barely caught. "Wear that."

"Oh, that's - thank you," she smiled gratefully.

Tora walked around the car and leaned casually on the hood, his hands pushed inside his jeans pockets. Misaki thought he looked ragged and cool as she slipped on the oversized sweater. She pulled her knees up, and rested her chin on it.

Neither said anything for a while. The silence was comforting. They looked over the city, admiring the scenic view. Cars and lights were vibrant; after all, it was only around eight in the evening. The city was still bustling with life.

"Misaki..." Tora mumbled almost incoherently, like he wanted to say something.

"Hm?" replied the girl beside him.

He hesitated, refusing to meet her eyes. "How... how are things going on with you?" he finally said after a few seconds.

Misaki looked at him like, _what in the world are you talking about?_

Tora sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes. "You know, sometimes I want to knock your head. You're such a slow-poke when it comes to indirect points," he grunted.

"Excuse me?" she said, putting as much dent as she can on the words. She stared at him incredulously with bright, wide eyes. "Look here, mister. I don't know what you mean by that but I certainly know that if anyone would be asked by your stupid question, they'd probably stare at you like you're demented. Whatever you want to say, just say it straight to my face, okay? I hate that twisted part of your brain."

Tora glared at her. "Fine, here's what I meant, Ms. Ayuzawa: I'm asking about the progress of your stupid leukemia. What did the doctors say? Are you having any medications right now? How long will that last? Should you quit the company? What can I do to help you?" he continued to rant. "Honestly, Misaki? I've got a hell load of questions for you, I don't think one night could cover it all," he added seriously.

His secretary blinked, as if she'd just been punch in the gut. Her eyes were big and almost child-like. Misaki stared at him; lips parted a little. The look on her face was utter surprise, like she couldn't believe he just said that. He knew he had hit the right spot. Painfully. But he was so frustrated he didn't know what was coming out of his mouth. And everybody knew he got an awfully short temper.

With a shook of his head and a mental kick on his own face, he breathed. "That was harsh. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no, it's okay," Misaki said softly. "I'm just... surprise, you know. I didn't think you would say that. I didn't know you care about me that much," she added sheepishly.

_This woman is unbelievable, _Tora thought. He made an obvious effort to be with her every single opportunity he had, ask her on dates, flirt with her, and she _thought_ he didn't care about her. For the love of all that's holy, he already _confessed_ to her! What does he have to do to prove to her that he loves her? Climb the Everest?

_God, did I fall in love with the world's most dense woman? _Tora groaned internally.

"Okay, that was stupid. I _know_ you care about me," Misaki muttered under her breath.

_Maybe not,_ he smiled.

She drew a deep breath and hugged her knees tightly. "I'll... I'll answer your questions if it bothers you so much," she said.

"It _bothers_ me so much," Tora muttered. Then he nodded, letting her know that he's listening. He took a can of soft drink and popped it open. This is going to be a long talk.

Misaki did the same with the canned juice. Before, she can open it as easily as she can flick her fingers. But now, she struggled to pull the metal lid. Her strength lowered down significantly.

"To answer your first question," she started. "The doctors said that I have this rare kind of leukemia, you've read it on the results, right? It's usually curable, _if_ detected early. But in my case..." her voice faded out.

Tora didn't need it to be explained further more. Just by the tone of her voice, he knew it was something he didn't want to hear.

Misaki cleared her throat. "Well, that's what they said," she shrugged carelessly. "But they still recommend me to go on medication - chemotherapy - to see if it can make any difference."

"So, you're doing it?" Tora inquired. He tried very hard to stay calm in this topic but every word from her was a slash of sword to his heart.

"Actually, no."

He coughed as the carbonated liquid went up his nose. "What? Why the hell not?!" he spluttered. He stared at her horrified.

Misaki looked down on her hands like it was the most fascinating thing ever, just to avoid his heavy glare. Clock ticked as he waited impatiently for her to answer.

With a careful sigh, Misaki answered, "I... I'm scared." She almost whimpered in her small voice. She sounded so far away from the demon president Tora had met way back in high school. She sounded helpless and genuinely frightened. Gone was the beautiful laughter of hers.

Tora edged closer to her but kept a safe distance. He watched her fumbled with the juice can in her hand. He wanted to tell her that everything's going to be fine, but that would be a lie. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what.

"The doctors have given me a specific timeframe to live my life," she continued softly. "Eight months, at most. I've got less than a year to live."

"What?" Tora felt a jolt ran through him. _Eight months? You can't be serious, _his thoughts were screaming but he couldn't say it out loud. He gaped at her like she said something in different language.

"I'm still confused," she said. "I-I don't know what to do. I don't know what move I'm supposed to do next. I want to fight, I really, really want to fight... but I'm so scared of putting my hopes on the medication. What if it didn't work out? What if it screwed up in the process? What if-" she bit her tongue and shook her head. "So many possibilities... I don't know what I should do, anymore."

Misaki closed her eyes tightly and rested her forehead on her knees. A part of her wanted to take the tiny chance and undergo chemotherapy. But the consequences were too risky: Quit from work. Stay in the hospital. Weak as butter. Not to mention it does _not_ promise a sweet survival. She had to give up practically everything to something that was not a hundred percent guaranteed. And that's what scared her the most.

She stiffened for a moment when she felt a hand on her back, rubbing it soothingly. Then she relaxed.

"Tell me what else's in your mind," Tora urged softly. "Since I don't know what to do, either, I'll listen to everything you want to say. I hope it helps even by just a little bit."

She smiled warmly. "Thanks. It helps a lot to voice it all out, you know? It feels like something heavy was removed from my lungs."

"That's great," he returned her smile with his rare ones as he continued to rub her back.

There was a beat of silence between them.

Misaki hummed and stretched. She was tired but somehow, talking to somebody helped her feel better. Tora withdrew his hand and stuffed it back in his pocket.

"Frankly," Misaki said, "it felt weird. I mean, I feel perfectly fine. It's like this whole mess wasn't sinking in my brain. My mind just refused to understand it. It's hard to believe that I'm actually _dying_ as we speak," she spoke almost to herself.

"Me, too..." he agreed. "I still think this is all just a sick joke."

Misaki laughed humorlessly and sighed for the nth time. She leaned back on the windshield and looked at the star-dotted sky.

"When you know you're about to die, you'll realized that there are about gazillion things you still want to do in your life," she mumbled. "I want to work. I want to hang out with my friends. I want to travel the world. I want to get married, too. Someday. And have children. It... it hurts to know that I would never live long enough to experience those things."

The tremble in her little voice shook his heart intensively. Tora was mad at himself for being so pathetically useless. He wanted to do something more than to just listen to her. He wanted to make her happy. Even if it would cost him his own happiness.

"What else do you want to do?" he whispered.

Misaki looked at him with those deep ambers that seemed to burn his skin. She blinked and bit her lip.

"I-" she choked and an unwanted sob escaped her lips. Her throat tightened. "... I want to see _him_ again."

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**05/13/13 1300 **

**OWARI**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

SORA'S RAMBLING CORNER:

Whoa! After a million revisions, I finally finished the second chapter. Sorry it took so long. I find this really hard to write. It's more difficult than I thought. I've got this plot in my head but to keep it flowing flawlessly is like scooping water with my bare hands.

Oh, and just so you know, I am a solid TakuMisa shipper, but I'm sort of liking the Igarashi Tora I'm making here, hahaha! He's totally OOC, I know. But hey, I'm not Fujiwara Hiro. Please excuse me. I think this story will mostly revolve around Tora and Misaki... but Takumi will definitely make his grand appearance as the future unfolds. Wow, that sounds dramatic.

I think this chapter is not _that_ good. There are few grammatical mistakes and totally lame moments, I guess. I'm sorry about that. But I still hope you like my latest update *cross fingers*.

Thank you for all the reads and reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciate it very much!

Ja, meet me here soon. natsu_no_sora signing off :)


	3. The Stars Will Never Be The Same

**Kaichō wa Maid-sama! 2005 © Fujiwara Hiro**

**Lala Magazine under Hakusensha Publishing**

* * *

WARNING: Major OOC and One-Sided ToraXMisa.

* * *

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**Chapter 03: The Stars Will Never Be The Same**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

Eleven hours on a plane shouldn't be _this_ tiring, especially on a first class convertible seat. Her arms and legs were numb. Her back ached like hell. It didn't help that the immigration counters in San Diego International Airport had long queues. Misaki felt like passing out right in the middle of it. But considering the fact that she was ill, she was expecting the blows of long travel on her weak body.

Sling bag on her shoulder and a small duffle bag in tow, Misaki was finally out of the freaking airport. She stopped by the Starbucks, wishing that a steaming cup of coffee would somehow lessen the grogginess she felt.

It did. Misaki felt a whole lot better after a small snack in the cafe. Though her sore pains were still pulsating, she was visibly revitalized. She called a taxi and was on her way to their house. Her family didn't know she was coming. She wanted to surprise them so she didn't inform them.

They lived in the coastal town of Encinitas in California for almost six years now since her father became an executive chef in a famous restaurant there. Misaki stayed behind to finish her studies in Tokyo U. She often visited them every year on Christmas and summer breaks until she started to work. Things had gotten a lot busier by then.

After a good thirty-minute ride from the airport, Misaki could see the familiar, beautiful beach-front house elegantly perched across the street from the sandy shore. It was almost see-through; what with the ceiling-to-floor glass windows and wide doors.

The car stopped a few feet away from the gate and Misaki could see her mother from the outside as she vacuumed around the house.

Her throat tightened, and suddenly, she was a five-year-old girl who needed her mother.

She got out immediately, grabbed her things and almost ran to the door. She silently dropped her duffel bag on the porch. Her mother still didn't notice until she called out.

"Mom!"

Minako jerked and looked directly at her. The similar amber eyes stared at her in total surprise, then it quickly melted into soft liquids overflowing with love and care that Misaki had longed for. Within the same second, her mother was hugging her fiercely.

"Misaki..." Minako whispered tenderly in her daughter's ear.

"I'm home, Mom," Misaki whispered back. Her voice was breaking as she tried to hold back her tears. She hugged her mother dearly, burrowing in her arms like a baby.

"Why didn't tell us you were coming?" Minako pulled away and wiped something from her eye.

Misaki shrugged nonchalantly. "Surprise," she smiled weakly.

"Oh, honey," her mother sighed, brushing her cheek gently and smiling. "Come on, let's get you inside. I'll make you something to eat. What would you like? Suzuna is upstairs. Your dad's not home until dinner," she rattled on just like any mothers.

Misaki grinned, she realized she missed that. She followed her inside.

Sea breeze filled the entire house. It smelled nostalgic. It reminded her of the times she visited them during her university years.

The living room was spacious with pristine white interior, making it look _too_ spacious. Everything was white; the curtains, the carpet, the sofa and throw pillows, the picture frames, the chandelier, even the TV on the wall.

More or less, it was pretty much the same as Misaki could remember.

"Suzuna? Your sister is here!" Minako yelled from the bottom of the white wooden stair. She turned to her, "What do you want to eat? I'll make you anything you like."

That is what she missed the most: the ever-so kind face of her mother, her sparkling eyes that can see through anything, her voice that soothes any pain and that brilliant smile. She felt her throat constrict again.

"Anything's fine, Mom..." oh, how she missed using that noun. "I'll eat whatever you cook," she promised.

There was hurried thudding sound above, like feet running overhead, and Suzuna scrambled down the stairs. Her usual blank face lit up at the sight of her sister.

"Suzuna!" Misaki exclaimed. She was surprised to see how much her little sister had grown. The twin ponytails were gone; her raven hair fell freely like water as she jumped around. Her dull eyes were now flashing with emotions and she was almost as tall as her, too.

"Onee-chan!" Suzuna smiled widely and flung herself at her. The force almost toppled them over.

"You've grown, Suzuna!" Misaki said.

"Yeah... a bit," she shyly admitted.

"What's up? How's school? Is everything fine? You're graduating soon, right?"

"Everything's fine, just a little extra busy this year since it's my last."

"That's great. Congratulations! What do you want as a gift from me?" Misaki looped their arms.

Suzuna made a face and smiled. "Graduation is next year, nee-chan. You're way too early for your congratulatory gift."

"Who knows?" Misaki shrugged, "I may not be around anymore when you graduate. We'll never know what the future brings." Her voice dropped as the possibility of never be able to see her sister in a black toga dawned on her.

Suzuna shook her head amusedly. "You're always the pessimistic one in the family."

_If only you knew..._ Misaki laughed once. "Come on, let's see what's cooking!"

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

The whole afternoon went by. The Ayuzawa family, minus the father, spent theirs in the kitchen counter and stuffing foods into their mouths.

The usual _how are you's_ were exchanged: Minako was doing great in her own souvenir business which she started since they moved there. It kept her from boredom and it wisely adds up to their income, not that they're in need. Sakuya earns well in his permanent job and Suzuna is graduating from her four-year interior design course in one of the private colleges in Encinitas.

Misaki was glad to hear that they were all doing great. Of course, on her other end, things weren't as great. She was heartbroken for seven years. She was diagnosed with leukemia and was given eight fucking months to live. She was kicked out by her boss to tell her family about her situation. Like hell she could tell them!

No, she _absolutely_ could not tell them. She just couldn't go around saying she was dying and ruin their perfect lives. And they would definitely tie her down to keep her with them in California and force her to take medication, she was sure of it.

Misaki wouldn't want that. She wouldn't want to see their faces in constant worry and she doesn't want to see them suffer with her. She can manage it alone. Probably.

"You look pale, honey," Minako pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What? Oh, that's... Sorry, I've been so busy at work I didn't have much time to sleep," she lied.

"You shouldn't deprive yourself a good night's sleep," Minako frowned in disapproval. She continued her mantra in a soft but firm voice of a mother. "Look at you; you look like a walking stick. You're all alone in Japan, no one's going to look after you when you get sick so please take good care of your health, okay?"

Misaki averted her eyes away from her mom. She wanted to tell her. She wanted someone to be there for her, to assure her that everything going to be alright, to tell her that she's not going to die... she wanted her mother to say all that. But Minako couldn't, not if she wasn't aware.

"I will, mom."

The front door opened and heavy footsteps came in.

"Ah, I'm beat!" Sakuya complained. "I'm home," he announced as he entered the kitchen. He was still wearing his chef's uniform and few beads of sweat clung on to his temples. His face was all scrunched up in a funny way. Misaki could tell he'd been working hard all day.

"Welcome home," Minako greeted him.

"Hey, dad!" Suzuna said as she took their plates to the sink. "Look who came to visit."

Misaki grinned at her father and waved playfully.

"Misaki-chan?" he squinted like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hi dad," she said.

Sakuya's face lightened up as if all day's hard work had vanished. He smiled widely and scooped her up from the barstool like a kid.

"Misaki-chan!" he cheered as he twirled her around the kitchen.

Misaki giggled. "Put me down! Put me down!"

"My..." he mused; looking at her like it was his first time seeing her. "Minako, our little princess is all grown up! You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

Misaki rolled her eyes and muttered, "You say that _every time_ I visit."

"When did you arrive?" he pried.

"This morning."

"Why didn't you call us? I could've picked you up in the airport."

"Nah, it's okay, dad. I didn't want to trouble you."

"Silly girl..." he fondly brushed her cheek, smiling warmly.

And that was where her two-week vacation with her family in California started.

Misaki looked at her family as they became whole in front of her eyes, like she was watching an inspiring movie. She listened to the stories taken from their daily lives without her, but she never felt like she was left out. She watched as they animatedly talked with each other... how she missed it so much.

She put aside her worries and enjoyed their little reunion as much as she can, with a contented smile on her lips. After all, this might be the last time.

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

It was a lovely night to be outside. The California sky was clear; stars were twinkling and the big full moon was shining brightly.

Misaki, currently experiencing the infamous jet lag, went for a walk in the middle of the night. She zipped up her jacket and leisurely strolled down the beach. There were a few people here and there but since it was an off season for the tourists, it was pleasantly quiet.

The breeze was strong and salty; typical sea-side wind. It felt sticky on her cheeks. She slowly wandered off further away from the house, until she found herself sitting on a drift log.

She sighed as she watched the water and the powdery sands glittered against the moonlight. She listened to the rhythmic lullaby that was the calm waves slapping against the coast. She got too many things to think about, but for once, her mind was relaxed.

A Caucasian couple walking hand-in-hand passed by. They were murmuring to each other and smiling like they were the only ones existing in the world. They looked happy and contented. Misaki's eyes followed them unconsciously. She watched as the guy draped his arm over the girl's shoulder when a cool wind blew. The lucky girl snuggled up to him. She continued to watch them until they faded away into the night.

Misaki looked over the horizon with a small smile on her lips. She wondered how would it feel to have someone walk with her in this cool night. How would it feel to have him sit with her on this damp log. How would it feel to have his arms tenderly wrapped around her to keep her warm and whisper sweet words in her ear.

She wondered of how would it feel to have _him_ by her side again.

It has been so long ago since she felt that kind of security. It has been so long... yet she could still remember it.

Again, she had the urge to whip out her wallet and stare at the familiar piece of paper with aching heart. But she didn't bring her wallet; she left it in her bag along with her passport and cellphone.

Misaki brushed off the annoying strands of her hair from her face and stood. She stuffed her fists inside her pockets and walked again. Her mind began to work as she thought about the things she'd rather be left alone for the sake of her sanity. But whether she liked it or not, it was inevitable. In order to make her next move, she _had_ to let these things resurface in her head.

As she threaded her way on the sandy path, Misaki thought about... yeah, _Usui._ She scoffed at herself, as if she could avoid thinking about the stupid, perverted alien.

_I wonder what that idiot's doing right now,_ she paused and kicked a stray pebble. She noticed her shadow on the ground; cold and all alone. Dark and empty. She bit her lip and averted her attention up to the wide expanse of the dotted sky.

_Hey, Usui..._ she whispered in her mind, as if he could hear her. _It's been seven years, how are you? I hope you're doing fine. As for me-if you ever wonder about me-I'm okay. I'm barely hanging on, I may not be fine... but I'm okay._

Misaki removed her slippers and sat on it. The sands felt so soft under her feet. She drew in the salty air as she continued to let her mind stream the unspoken words stored in her heart for seven years.

_Do you miss me? Because I do. Very much. Do you think about me, too? Because I do. You are the reason I couldn't sleep at night._ Her chest hurt. Her throat tightened and her eyes stung. But she wasn't going to cry. She _didn't_ want to cry. It was painful, but she refused to cry. It'll just make things so much worse than it was already.

_Hey Usui..._ she said it like she usually did in the past whenever she wanted to start a conversation with him. _Where are you? Why did you leave me? When are you coming back to me?__  
_  
So many things to say, so many questions to ask… all left unreturned and unanswered. Her heart was broken, just like the sweet promises he made to her.

_I miss you. I...I love you. Even after all these years, I still love you, you stupid, perverted alien. I would wait for you forever, if only I could. But I-I...I'm-_ even in her thoughts, she was choking. _...I'm dying, Usui._

There was a measurable beep in her head, like her brain flat lined for a moment when she thought about her terminal illness.

_I would wait for you, but I couldn't,_ she repeated.

The harsh reality felt like a slap on her face. Even if she didn't want to, even if it was the last thing she would ever want to do, she _has_ to let go. The only way she could move forward is to let _him_ go.

_I want to see you again. Hug you. Kiss you. Punch you in the face,_ she chuckled humorlessly. _All of those are just wishful thinking. I need to live my life in reality, Usui._

Misaki exhaled. She stared at the twinkling stars, briefly thinking how they didn't look the same when she gazed at them alone.

_We're not meant to be together like we thought a long time ago. I know there must be a reason why you'd left but... I'm sorry, Usui. I need to let go. I need to move forward. For the sake of the people around me today.__  
_  
She got to make a decision. Leave their memories behind and take chances _or_ live and die with them pathetically.

Misaki thought about her family. The look on her mother's face when she hugged her this morning. The warm smile of her father and the admiring eyes of her sister. She had to live her life for them, even though they knew nothing about her illness.

She thought about Tora, the one who stayed beside her when all else seemed to be against her. He suffered with her and he didn't deserve that. He was kind, despite his arrogant outer shell. Misaki liked him. Loved him, even. But it was the same love she felt for Shintani and Aoi. Perhaps even more, but still nothing like the love she felt for Usui. And it made her sad to think that she couldn't return his feelings.

Maybe, just maybe... if she hadn't met Usui, she's probably dating Tora.

Misaki shook her head and stood. She felt tired. So tired that she was sure she'll drop unconscious before her head could even hit the pillow. Thinking about him sucked her energy to zero point level. She slipped on her flip-flops and shook the sands off them. It was a pretty long walk but she managed to drag herself back.

Before she crossed the road to their house, she threw one longing look at the sea.

The waves crashed against the shore, then it retreated back only to slammed against it again. A never-ending cycle. Misaki hoped that, unlike those waves, her feelings for Usui Takumi would not come back anymore as she tried to bury it.

_Wherever you are, I hope you're happy, Usui,_ she thought. _You'll always have a special place in my heart. But it's all locked up and hidden.__  
_  
Misaki smiled sadly and turned her back on the past she was determined to leave behind.

She went inside the darkened house, straight to her bedroom and for once, she slept tightly that night.

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

While Misaki was lost in her dreams, Igarashi Tora was all hell bent in finding the guy she had just swore to forget.

He learned that the Duke of Britain died a few months ago, leaving Usui as his only capable heir since Gerard was sick. But he wasn't sure if the idiot is in Britain or is hiding somewhere on the planet to avoid the royal title.

"Akira," he snapped at the ringing phone. "Any news?"

"_Sir, a report came in from our headquarters in London,_" Akira answered. "_It said that Usui Takumi, the guy you're looking for, is the successor of the royal family's corporations. They specialized on hospitality management like ours. According to the national news, he refused to take the throne and went after the business, instead. Apparently, he gave the title to his distant cousin._"_  
_  
_That's some news,_ Tora thought. "Is he in England?"

There was a paper shuffling noise on the other line before Akira spoke. "_Yes, sir, he is."_

"Do we have any means of communication to reach that bastard?"

"_Um, I have their main office's address, official email addresses, some customer service numbers and... uh, I've got the direct line to his office, sir,_" Akira said uncertainly, wondering why his boss was so pissed at the guy.

"Good. Email them all to me _right now,_" Tora ordered and shut off the phone. He leaned back on his CEO's leather seat; a mischievous smirk grazed his lips.

_I found you, Usui Takumi._

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**05/25/13 0254**

**OWARI**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

SORA'S RAMBLING CORNER:

Hi, guys! What's up? It's me again, natsu_no_sora :)

Another chapter update! How was it? I love the beach setting! It gives off some kind of melancholic atmosphere that really compliments the scene. I started writing that part, then flowed down to the last part and go back on top to finish it off. My secret writing style. Weird, huh? Hahaha! I didn't mess up the sequence of events, did I?

Well, I hope you like it despite the little drama and I also hope you understand everything I've written there.

Hmmm... now that Misaki decided to forget about Usui, I wonder if she would give her boss a fair shot because I'm really starting to like Tora (in my story), LOL! XD

And look! He's tracking down the perverted alien... what the hell does he want with him, anyway? Hey, don't look at me, I don't know a thing. Hihi~!

Thank you for taking your precious time reading my story! Thank you for all the reviews last chapter, I appreciate it very much. Thank you for all the favorites and follows. Please continue to support "Back to Me" until the very end.

Ja, natsu_no_sora clear for takeoff. Bye!


	4. If Only This Would Last a Lifetime

**Kaichō wa Maid-sama! 2005 © Fujiwara Hiro**

**Lala Magazine under Hakusensha Publishing**

* * *

WARNING: Major OOC and One-Sided ToraXMisa.

* * *

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**Chapter 04: If Only This Would Last a Lifetime**

**•=•=•=•=•=•  
**

When Japan Airlines flight number six-seven-four touched down Narita Airport's runway, Misaki knew she was back to reality.

The last two weeks with her family was something she needed the most. It helped her unwind and relax. She was as refreshed as a blooming flower in early spring. She felt a new surge of strength in her body she hadn't felt in a long time.

Misaki reminded herself to call and thank Tora for everything as she snatched her duffel bag on the conveyor belt.

Once she got out of the terminal, it turned out she didn't need to call him. Tora was there, leaning against his silver Audi with arms crossed over his chest.

Misaki stood a few steps away from him, briefly surprised to see him there. She watched as a few foreign girls eyed him and whispered excitedly to each other. She shook her head amusedly. This guy really knows how to look so damn handsome.

Tora met her eyes and for a moment, it seemed to shine like molten gold. He walked up to her, a hint of smile playing on his lips.

"Hey," he greeted as he stopped right in front of her.

"Hey, mister," she smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. How's your vacation?"

"It was great. Um... what are you doing here?"

Tora rolled his eyes. "There goes Captain Obvious again..." he muttered.

Misaki scowled.

"I'm here to pick you up, idiot," Tora said, flicking her forehead lightly. He took the duffel bag from her hand and stalked off towards his car. He dumped it in the compartment before opening the passenger door.

She stayed rooted on her spot, still scowling.

Tora glared as he tapped his finger impatiently on the car's roof. "Are you coming or what?"

She blew out her breath and slid inside the car. _Arrogant brat,_ she thought.

Tora slammed the door shut and went in the driver's seat. He let out a long exhale.

"How long have you been waiting?" she asked.

"I've got here around seven," he simply answered as he pulled into the highway.

"What?" Misaki glanced at her wristwatch. It was already ten thirty AM. She whipped her head towards him and stared with wide eyes, "Don't tell me you've been waiting there for three hours?!"

"Well, apparently so. I've miscalculated your arrival time," Tora said nonchalantly.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Misaki inquired. She knew he wasn't an early riser and he would skip breakfast whenever he needed to get up early, because he tends to oversleep.

"No."

_As I thought..._ "You're stupid. I told you a million times before: Never skip breakfast. More importantly, why did you come to the airport? I didn't tell you to come pick me up," she grumbled.

Tora felt an incoming nerve combustion. "Will you just shut up and be grateful?" he snapped.

Misaki stopped short, realizing that she sounded like a nagging girlfriend. She felt her face grew hot. She consciously adjusted herself on the seat and looked straight ahead.

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," she mumbled quietly.

The engine hummed in background. Tora sighed, "I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to snap at you." He reached for her hand and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. Though he kept his eyes on the road, he was sure Misaki was blushing madly. He was sure any second now she'll pull back while stuttering random excuses. He was sure she disliked it whenever he touched her.

But his heart thumped exaggeratedly when he felt her smaller hand tightened its grip around his. If his memory served him right, this was the very first time she ever returned his hold. He looked at her, daring to hope...

Misaki was staring back at him, a radiant smile plastered on her lips. And he had been right, of course: She was blushing. Tora knew at that moment, the world stopped spinning.

"It's fine. Just forget about it, okay? And thanks a lot for picking me up, I really appreciate it. Thank you," she said. Her little fingers still wrapped around his, mercilessly sending electric charges all over his skin.

Tora cleared his throat and forced his mind to focus on driving. "Yeah... you know you're always welcome," he almost stammered. _Shit,_ he cursed mentally.

Misaki smiled even more. Either she was teasing him or she was completely oblivious to her own effects on him, he didn't know. "It's Friday, isn't it? Are you going to work today?" she asked.

"No, I took the day off," he said.

"Are you hungry? Well, I bet you are..." she mused, squeezing his hand a bit.

"Hmm," he managed to utter.

"Um, well... I could cook for you if you-"

"No," Tora said at once. He glanced at her with pleading eyes as the memory of the last time she cooked resurfaced in his head. The kitchen resembled an open hell after that and the food was brutally massacred. Her cooking skill was just beyond human understanding.

Misaki must've remembered it, too, for she sat there quietly. She didn't argue like she usually does.

"We'll buy take-outs, is that okay with you?" he asked.

"... Take-outs ... yeah, it's okay. It's good. Take-outs are good," she murmured, probably wondering why she couldn't cook even a simple and edible meal.

Tora parked by a restaurant along the way. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing in particular. Just order some _real_ food."

"Don't worry, it's a restaurant, not a fast-food chain," he reminded her. "They make _real_ food."

And very reluctantly, Tora let go of Misaki's hand and went inside the elegant establishment. She waited in the car, looking at her hand as she marveled on how soft his hand was. His slim fingers, his gentle caress, his warmth... it was almost like-

"Ugh!" Misaki lightly bumped the side of her head against the tinted window. She nearly thought of the taboo name. Damn, she was starting to compare Tora to _him_ again. She wasn't supposed to remember _him_, right? She locked _his_ memories away, right? Digging through it would bring back the pain and sadness. Besides, it would be unfair to Tora. Very unfair.

_Look what's in front of your eyes, stupid. Not in what's behind your back!_ she scolded herself.

But, can she step closer to Tora? He surely wouldn't mind. Is she doing the right thing? Getting herself attached and giving him false hope... well, _not_ false hope, really. She loved Tora. Seriously, who wouldn't love the guy? Anyone who has the courage to look deeper into his personality can fall in love with him. He's kind and thoughtful, not to mention he's fucking handsome. He's very generous, too. And sometimes, sweet.

To simply put, he's the guy of every girl's dream.

Misaki would be a hypocrite if she denied that she wasn't attracted to him by even a tiny bit. She loved him, alright. But just like what her stubborn heart always screams, she loved him in a different way.

If she could make her heart shut up forever- or at least, as long as she lives, maybe she could take it to another level on the love meter. It's not impossible, is it?

She shook her head, disgusted. _God, what am I thinking..._

Even if, let's say, things worked out with the two of them, isn't it cruel to return his feelings when she already knows she's going to leave him in the end? Leave him _forever,_ that is. It's the same as giving a candy to a child, only to snatch it away before he could open it.

_No. This isn't right,_ Misaki thought. She didn't want to leave Tora the way she was left by the one she truly loved. She didn't want him to suffer the same crippling pain she felt. She didn't want to hurt him anymore. He had given her so much more than she could ever thank for.

But a huge chunk of force coming from somewhere deep within her is telling her that she _wanted_ to love him. Maybe, probably... Tora is her most important piece to complete her puzzle of the future and move forward. He said it so himself, right? He told her he would wait until she's ready to leave it all in the past.

But-

"Gah!" Misaki threw her hands in her head. This was quite a dilemma for her. She felt like ripping off her hair in frustration. Whenever her brain finds the answer, her heart changes the question. Damn it all in hell.

She turned her attention to the wide, open door of the restaurant and concentrated on a certain figure sitting with a badass attitude in one of the dining chairs.

_Igarashi Tora._

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

"I'll take that."

"No, I can do it."

"Misaki, it's a guy's job to carry heavy things," Tora reasoned out as he tugged the duffel bag from her.

"But it's not even heavy." Misaki tugged it back.

"Whatever. I'll carry this," he tugged at it again, more forceful this time.

Her left eyebrow twitched as she tugged the duffel bag from his grip. "It's okay, thank you," she said through gritted teeth.

Another forceful tug from his side. "I said, I'll carry it for you." One of his eyebrows twitching in annoyance, as well.

"Tora..." she growled while they continued playing tug-of-war with the poor duffel bag.

"Just give me goddamn bag! Is that too much to ask?!"

"FINE!" Misaki yelped. She shoved it to his face, including her sling bag. "Carry it all yourself!" she added and stomped off to the elevator. "Persistent little arrogant bastard..." she muttered irritably as she punched the button.

"I heard that!" Tora said indignantly. He gingerly head-butted her since his hands were full; the duffel bag and sling bag on his left hand, the plastic bags of take-outs on the other.

"Ow!" she complained, rubbing the sore spot on the crown of her head. "Damn it..." she glared icy daggers at him. He, in return, grinned like a paid idiot. She sighed and rolled her eyes; yeah, like they could ever be a lovely couple.

The elevator dinged and before Tora could step inside, Misaki kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch!" he yowled. "What the fuck-"

Misaki still had the guts to stuck her tongue out at him and laughed gleefully. He couldn't help but smile at her childishness.

They got off on the twenty fifth floor and walked together down the hall to her apartment unit. Tora looked a lot like a servant with all the baggage on his hands.

Misaki took her sling bag from him and rummaged inside to find her keys. The sound of the creaking door and the familiar smell of her apartment felt so nice. She was finally in her absolute domain.

Tora followed her. Misaki took the duffel bag and chucked it inside her bedroom while he put the take-outs on the dining table.

"Um," Misaki said. He turned to see her by the door of her bedroom. "Give me fifteen minutes, I'll just take a hot shower. You know your way around, but do _not_ touch our food. Wait for me," she warned, and then slammed the door shut.

"Yeah, sure," Tora chuckled. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV mounted against the wall, though he wasn't paying attention to the show. His eyes were roaming around the apartment.

It was much too big for someone who lives alone. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms and huge living space. Well, maybe it _looked_ huge because of the way it was designed. There were no dividing walls, except for the bedrooms and bathrooms. It was like an open house exhibit. Anyone could see everything the moment they walk through the door; from the living room up to the kitchen.

Everything was the same as he remembered. Couches and surfaces were meticulously clean despite her two-week absence. The yellow curtains, which he helped her put up a month ago, still hung in the windows. There were still five framed pictures on the bookshelf.

He knew her apartment inside out. He subconsciously memorized it from all the countless times he visited her. It was like a second home to him.

"Ah... it's good to be back!" Misaki popped out of her bedroom and slumped on the couch beside him, stretching her arms over. She had changed into a pair of black sweatpants and baby pink tight t-shirt. Her hair was still a little damp.

"I'm hungry," was all he said.

"Yeah, me too."

"I'm so glad the feeling's mutual," he dramatically said.

Misaki laughed and brought the food on the coffee table. They ate it while sitting on the floor. The TV was long forgotten as they exchanged stories with each other. Just like the best friends they were.

After they filled their stomachs with sumptuous food and laughter, they sat back on the couch. It was almost one in the afternoon; Misaki was silently fighting her drooping eyelids. Tora found entertainment in watching her, as usual.

"Why don't you just go to sleep?" he asked amusedly.

"You're here," she answered, as if that was a very clear reason.

"So?"

She glared at him. "I can't just go to sleep while I have the most annoying visitor, can I?"

"What's wrong with me being here? It's not like I'm going to do something to you while you're sleeping..." he muttered.

"That's not I meant! Oh god, why do you have to say that?" she blushed.

"Go on, you're safe with me. I'll watch your house until you wake up," he said. The boyish smirk on his face suited him perfectly.

"My house isn't going to run away, Tora," she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why do you want to stay here, anyway?"

"Because I missed you." Direct and straight to the point.

Misaki stopped short. All the blood in her body rushed to her cheeks. There was a loud thumping in her ribs, like something wanted to burst out. It didn't help that he was staring back at her _seriously._ She looked away from him. "I-I was just out for two weeks, idiot..." she mumbled.

"Well, it felt like two years to me."

Misaki could only blink as she tried to comprehend what he was saying.

"Can I stay here a little longer? I won't do anything stupid, I promise. I just want to be with you," he said, his voice coated with allure and charm. His eyes were melting gold.

"Ugh! Where's all this mushiness coming from?! Go home!" she irritably huffed. She wasn't used to Tora's sweet words. He never uses those kind of sappy romantic talks... except when the bastard's teasing her. She got goose bumps all over because it sounded so much like-

Tora laughed at her flustered face. "Sorry," he snickered. "I just love teasing you."

Misaki threw him a look from the seventh circle of hell and kicked him in the shin again.

Tora continued to laugh. He patted the space between them, beckoning her to sit closer. "But really, I missed you," he said earnestly.

Misaki snorted, "You're too soft." Nevertheless, she scooted towards him and by some unknown force, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Tora chuckled, lightly and slowly putting his arm around her, as if testing the waters. He mentally sighed in relief when she didn't punch him.

It may look like an intimate position. But for the both of them, it was a friendly gesture; an affectionate touch to let them know that they have each other.

Tora reached for a throw pillow and set it on his lap. "Come on, Ms. Ayuzawa. Rely on me this time. I'll be your boyfriend for today," he grinned playfully. "Sleep here," he patted the pillow.

Misaki grumbled something incoherent but she complied. She rested her head on it and adjusted herself on the couch so she was lying on her side, looking blankly at the TV screen.

"I'm always relying on you," she said quietly after a few gaps of silence. She sounded weak, even in her own ears.

"I'm glad," he replied in the same quiet manner.

"I can never repay you for everything, Tora..."

"I'm not asking for payment," he grunted. He sounded a bit annoyed.

"I can't thank you enough," she mumbled.

"Seeing you alive and happy are more than enough, Misaki," he sighed and ran his fingers through her hair softly.

It felt so nice. Misaki closed her eyes and concentrated her senses to her scalp. "I'm going to die soon," she countered.

Tora had a sudden urge to pull her hair off. His hands paused and he almost groaned in annoyance, "Oh, come on! Do you honestly believe that?"

She didn't answer.  
"Do you honestly think I'll let you die just like that?"

She remained quiet.

Tora exhaled sharply. "Please, Misaki, don't _ever_ say that again. I'm seriously going to hit you," he spoke gently and resumed raking her hair with his fingers.

The girl on his lap chuckled. "As if you can..." she teased.

"I can and I will."

"No, you can't," she insisted.

"Can, too."

"No."

"Can, too."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you love me."

There was a long pause as they both struggled to understand what she just said. Misaki herself was astonished; she couldn't believe her mouth just spoke that out loud.

"Um, sorry... I didn't mean to use it as a weapon against you." For some reasons, she found it funny and couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, yeah. I _love_ you, so better get well soon and marry me," he smirked.

"W-what?!" _Was that a proposal? _Misaki twisted around to face him, eyes wide and face as red as roses. She saw his nasty smirk that irked her so much.

"Kidding," he sneered.

She sat up and gave his head a whacking. "You insolent, little fool! Don't just go around joking about marrying!"

Tora laughed. "I know, I know. I'm sorry." He caught her wrists and forced her to lie down again. "Go to sleep now," he chuckled.

"Hmph!" Misaki went back to her comfortable position and closed her eyes. _Get well soon and marry me… _her weapon backfired at her. She didn't expect him to say that but something sparked in her mind, like a quick glimpse of an idea coming to life: A brief image of the two of them together, married and happy.

Misaki frowned. For her, marriage is like a dream destined to never come true. But something in the way Tora had said it gave her _hope._

Is that even possible? Will she be able to live until then? Will she be happy with him if it ever comes to that point? Of course, she would be happy. But in a completely different way.

Because she loved Tora in a different way.

Tora began fiddling with her hair again and sighed. He stared at her, taking in her restless expression; the frown in her face, the slight pout on her lips... she must've been disturbed by what he said. Now he felt a bit guilty for saying he wanted to marry her. How he wished he could say that he wasn't joking.

But he was happy of what they were now. She wasn't pushing him away like before. She seemed to be more open to him now than before and she was beginning to return his advances more often now.

He didn't know what to think about it, but one thing is for sure: Even if Misaki _did_ love him, he could never make her as happy as Usui Takumi could. She may love him, but it's still nothing compared to the love she had for _him._

And knowing it all felt worse than a kick to his gut.

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

The two stayed that way until they both fell asleep. Misaki was sleeping like a log on Tora's lap, while he dozed off; his head slumped on the couch's armrest and his fingers still tangled with her raven locks.

Neither was aware of each other's thoughts as they drifted to sleep.

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**05/31/13 0238**

**OWARI**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

SORA'S RAMBLING CORNER:

Okay, so I wanted a fluffy moment between Tora and Misaki... then, this chapter came! I'm quite, um, _satisfied_ with the outcome but I felt like I just committed a crime! This shouldn't be happening, right? I mean, Misaki belongs to Usui and Usui only. But why? Why did my shipper heart wants a ToraXMisa fluffy moments? *sigh*

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, AND a ton of apologies to those waiting for Usui to come out. I'm still in the process of driving a deeper relationship to Tora and Misaki so I'm keeping the alien for myself first, hehe! I guess he won't be out until the sixth chapter.

I hope I delivered all their thoughts properly. I don't know if you guys understand it but please tell me you got the idea. Hahaha! Sorry, it's just _really_ hard to write down. And I suppose they're a little bit OOC.

Um, I think that's all for this chapter. Thank you for all the reads, reviews, follows and favorites. Please keep on supporting this story.

I love you, guys!

Ja, mata ne~!


	5. A Hand to Hold or Hell to Pay

**Kaichō wa Maid-sama! 2005 © Fujiwara Hiro**

**Lala Magazine under Hakusensha Publishing**

* * *

WARNING**:** Major OOC and One-Sided ToraXMisa.

* * *

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**Chapter 05: A Hand to Hold or Hell to Pay**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

After two long weeks of absence, Misaki was back in her office. It still had the same dull colors and mundane atmosphere, but she was seeing vibrant hues as she walked in. It was as if the walls and the furniture were welcoming her back.

She inhaled the strawberry scent of the air condition and felt more than ready to take on whatever work piled up on her desk.

After doing some customary stretching, Misaki hit the power button of the Mac computer. While it was booting, she got herself a tall glass of apple juice. She brought it on her table and began working.

She read the latest documents and reports. She typed records in the computer. She received and made calls. She emailed some clients and investors. She had an important visitor to entertain, and she also attended a sudden, brief meeting with the board.

It might be a boring and tiring job to some, but it was her passion. She loved her work. She loved the sense of accomplishment it brought to her.

Though it took a huge toll on her energy, she managed it well. She leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes. She just had to remind herself not to get too excited or she'll end up on the hospital bed. She needed to recharge before she drains her battery. And lunch sounded like an excellent power source.

Misaki sat up straight and fixed the paper chaos on her desk. The Pizza-La across the street from their building seemed like a good place to hang out a bit, and she had the sudden cravings to eat pizza.

There was a knock on her door. She had a good hunch on who it was. She was right, of course.

The CEO of Igarashi Group of Companies, Igarashi Tora popped out on the door; a boyish grin on his handsome face.

"Lunch?" he asked, sounding so hopeful.

Misaki grinned back, "I want pizza."

"Pizza it is, then."

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

As usual, people eyed them maliciously when they went out the building together. They were used to it but that doesn't mean they like it. Especially Tora, he would often throw ice-cold glare at them.

They crossed the road along with other employees eager to have lunch. Tora held open the heavy glass door for Misaki. The place was full of customers but luckily for them, there were still few vacant tables. They sat in the back where it was quieter.

A waiter approached them and took their orders.

Misaki wanted pizza, so she ordered the all-time-favorite Hawaiian Delight in small size and Tuna and Tartar Salad for her side dish. Tora said she should eat more and ordered a large-sized Italian Basil with Mascarpone, Japanese-style spaghetti and vanilla ice creams for their dessert.

The waiter gave them both a glass of water and left.

"You're going to make me fat, you know," Misaki pursed her lips.

Tora snorted, "As if you care about your weight."

She chuckled. He knew she wasn't _that_ kind of girl.

"How's work?" he asked casually.

"Oh, it's totally fine. Akira did most of it, anyway. I just have to read it thoroughly before making the rest of the reports."

"That's good," he nodded. "But you shouldn't push yourself too much. If you're tired, then just let it be. Akira will take over. You should know your limits, or else I'll-"

"Geez, Tora, you sounded worse than a nagging mother!" Misaki laughed.

"Well, excuse me. I am your boss, and health among my employees is high on my priority list. I don't want somebody dropping unconscious on the floor while working in my company."

"Yes, sir. I know," she mockingly saluted.

"Especially _you_."

Misaki sighed. "Don't be such a worrywart. I'm fine, trust me. And speaking of which-"

She stopped when the waiter arrived, carrying a tray full of their foods. Once he laid out their orders, he bowed politely and left again, saying that the vanilla ice creams were to be served later.

"Wow, it smells so good..." she said. Her mouth watered as she pulled a slice of pizza.

Tora smiled; he loved seeing that sparkly, childish face of hers. They ate slowly and exchanged a few unimportant topics.

"As I was saying," Misaki said, wiping her mouth with a tissue paper and pulled another slice. "Yesterday, I went to the hospital."

"Really? And?" Tora asked coolly, though he was suddenly struck with immense curiosity.

Misaki nibbled her pizza and took her time to answer. Tora watched her intently he was barely moving at all.

"And I guess..." she continued quietly. "I guess I'm doing it."

Faint chattering lingered in the air for a few seconds as he blinked confusedly.

"_Doing it?_" he frowned.

Misaki rolled her eyes as best as she could. "_Chemotherapy_, you dumb bunny."

"Oh," Tora blinked again. It seemed that it still wasn't sinking. Misaki had the urge to slap him with a slice of Hawaiian Delight. "Oh..." he mumbled. Then finally, his brain caught the word, "_Oh!_"

"Sometimes I wonder _why_ you get to be the CEO of such a huge company..." she shook her head dramatically. It's rare to caught him in confusion and she wanted to savior the moment.

Tora ignored her comment and was smiling widely at her. "You're finally doing it? For real? That's the smartest thing you've ever said in the last four chapters."

"Shut up," she glared. Then she scowled deeply, "Last four chapters?"

"Never mind," he waved his hand dismissively and took another slice of pizza.

"Well, anyway, the persistent doctors are really pushing me to undergo chemo. You do understand why I'm scared to try it out, don't you? It's too risky, and I have to practically give up everything," she continued.

"Hm-mm," Tora nodded as he chewed slowly. "So, what makes you change your mind?"

Misaki sipped her orange juice and drew in a deep breath, as if preparing for a long explanation. "We all know the side-effects of chemotherapy, right?" she looked at him, "The effects itself are highly unfavorable to the patients. So, the doctors and the researchers of St. Luke's are developing a medicine to... um, let's say, _counter-attack_ the effects. While chemo deteriorates your body systems, the new medicine helps you to keep it up despite your weakened state. I don't have to quit work or stay in the hospital. In short, I can still live my life the way it is right now while taking the treatment," she paused to let him absorb everything she said.

Tora was in deep thought. "Developing..." he repeated, his expression was the same when he's reviewing a complicated business contract. "You mean, they're still working on it?"

"Yes, Tora. I believe that's what _developing_ means in Webster's dictionary."

He didn't pay attention to her sarcasm. "You're trying to say that... they're still not a hundred percent sure of it and yet, they want to test it on you. What are you? A guinea pig?" he said in the serious "boss" tone of his. "What if it harmed you more than it helped you? What if it screwed up and killed you, instead? Did you consider that consequences, Misaki?"

She sighed. She was sort of expecting this from him. He was always been so overprotective of her. Just like Usui. _Ugh._

"Actually," she said, "I discussed it with them thoroughly. They're still developing it, yes. But they have tested it on several patients and the results were unbelievable: The survival rate of their patients shot up from ten percent to seventy-five percent. It has also been already approved by WHO. But they aren't releasing it to the public yet, not until they've reached the probability of ninety percent survival rated from their patients."

"How can you be so sure about what they said?" he asked, still skeptical.

"Tora, this is _St. Luke's_ we're talking about, not some crappy, old clinic. It's an internationally known hospital that collaborates with WHO in medical researches and developments. Besides, I've seen their reports," she answered firmly.

Tora sighed and awkwardly rubbed his nape. He looked at her with a torn expression. After a long gap of silence, he asked, "Are you really sure about this?"

"Positive."

"Then it can't be helped," he mumbled. "I'll just have to support you with everything I've got, right?" he smiled.

Misaki laughed. "Thank you, Tora," she said sincerely. "I just realized that... this might be worth a shot and it might work and maybe I'll survive this shit."

"I'm sure you'll do great and you know I'm always here for you."

"Yeah, I know," she smiled brightly at him.

"But don't forget that I still have the rights to drag you out of your office if the situation deemed so," he smirked.

"Yes, sir."

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

And thus, Misaki went on her first chemotherapy session in St. Luke's International Hospital with Tora tagging along.

"You know you don't have to do this," she said to him when he picked her up from her apartment, fifteen minutes before the appointment.

"I don't _have_ to, but I _want_ to," he simply put.

Misaki just answered with a sigh.

The first session wasn't so bad. It went something like this:

She checked in the hospital. Her nervousness was through the roof and her heart hammered against her ribs so hard she was sure everybody heard it. When her young-at-heart doctor and a friendly assistant entered her designated room, she was a few breaths away from ripping her hair off. They were clad in full hospital armors consisting of surgical gloves, masks and green biohazard-like suits.

They weighted her, checked her blood pressure and took blood sample, which wasn't so cool, by the way; she nearly freaked out when she saw the needles.

After some reminders about the treatment from the doctor, the nurse inserted another needle in the insides of her elbow which was connected to a fluid bag suspended in a metal hook above her head. They informed her that it will take almost six hours to finish and left them.

Though she was comfortably seated on treatment lounge chair, she still felt edgy. It was unnaturally quiet in the room as she and Tora stared into each other, like they were having a telepathic conversation.

"Say something," she whispered.

"What do you want me to say?" he whispered back.

"Anything! Just don't stare at me like that," she snapped.

"Well, _you're_ staring at _me_, too!"

"It's because you're staring at me _first_!"

"Because your face looks hilarious."

"How about we trade places? Let's see if you don't make such epic faces while you're sitting here, a needle stuck in your vein, wondering what the fuck's gonna happen next," she grumbled as turned pink.

"No, thanks. I'm good," he replied. The he added, "But I'm sure you're going to be perfectly fine after this." His radiant smile relaxed her nerves a bit.

Misaki heaved a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. "I don't feel anything. Is that normal?"

"Yes," Tora gently patted her hand.

"Do you think this will work?" her eyes shined like a little girl on a Christmas Eve.

He nodded seriously, "Yes."

And that was what she needed the most: Reassurance.

"Thank you," she smiled. She now realized that she was so glad he came.

Time flew by as they chattered endlessly. The doctor came back to tell them that the session was over. He removed the IV and put a Band-Aid on her prickled skin. Misaki mentally said to him, _Bless you._

She felt the blood flowed down her legs when she finally stood up. Then, there was a sudden, little earthquake in her head and she held on to Tora with a small gasp. The doctor caught her arm and steadied her.

"Whoa," Tora said, instinctively putting an arm around her waist.

"Ah, that tends to happen," the doctor chuckled. "It means the drug is doing its job."

Misaki blinked and breathed slowly. "I think I'm fine now."

"You'll experience some disorientation while you're under chemo, you know all about it, right? Especially that this was your first. The counter medicine that we prescribed to you will take action but it's not yet perfect. After all, we're still developing it. You might still feel tired or dizzy. Nausea might be your problem, too, but it differs between patients. But I assure you, these side-effects will not be as extreme," the doctor explained.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Natsu." Misaki wanted to bow but she was afraid she might topple over, so she nodded politely, instead.

"You should take it easy now, Ms. Ayuzawa. When you feel something out of what we are expecting, don't hesitate to call us. Remember to drink your medicine and most of all," the doctor smiled, "be happy."

Misaki chuckled, "I will."

"Well, you're good to go. I hope nothing unusual comes up and I'll see you next week," he said and they bid their goodbyes.

Tora drove Misaki back to her apartment. As the car moved, she felt less and less healthy that by the time they reached her unit, her boss practically had to help her lie on the bed.

Misaki felt like her muscles were turning into jell-o. She obeyed what her body wanted: Sleep. After mumbling incoherent instructions to Tora, she was totally unconscious.

Really, the first session wasn't so bad.

Tora turned on the air condition and lower the lamp lights. He adjusted her comforter like he was tucking a precious baby. He watched her sleeping face, thinking that he wanted to brush off the stray locks of her raven hair and kiss her forehead and stay by her side all night.

He didn't do it, though. Instead, he wrote on a sticky note, saying that he went home and that she should call her first thing when she woke up. He stuck it to the lamp and with one last look at her peaceful face, he left.

Tora wanted her to be happy. That was what the doctor said, right? Even if it hurts him, he wanted her to be happy. He knew that Misaki was deeply relying on him and he knew that she was beginning open up on him. She was beginning to fall in love with him. He's a guy, he knows the signs.

But he also knew that somewhere in her heart, there's a huge, dark chasm filled with agonizing pain and deep emotions. Unfortunately, he wasn't the one destined to close that hole in her heart.

He knew all of it because he loved her too much. And that is also why he needed the perverted alien back in the land of the rising sun.

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**06/12/13 0159**

**OWARI**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

SORA'S RAMBLING CORNER:

I wonder if people ever read my rambling corner...

But anyway, the Pizza-La where they ate lunch is a famous pizza chain in Japan. The food they ordered came straight from Pizza-La menu, hehe!

I would also like to say that, I am not a doctor [though it is my dream]. Everything I've wrote there, medically speaking, is the result of what I have read in the Internet and a few from my stock knowledge. [Yes, I do research every time I write a story, so it will be close to reality.]

There are real "counter-attack" medicines to fight the side-effects of the chemotherapy. But in this story, my medical research team is making it more powerful in order to mobilize our heroine because she needs to work. She needs to be moving around! How the hell is she going to meet Usui if she was crippled down on a hospital bed?

It may be far from reality but hey, this is a fiction. Just go with flow, guys, hehe! It's difficult to fuse a complicated romantic relationship with the medical world. But I'm trying my best to glue it together. I hope I'm doing it right and I hope you understand the whole point of this chapter.

There are so much more I wanted to talk about but oh dear, look at the time... it's already 2:32AM here and I'm hungry. My mind's going blank. Urgh.

Thank you for your support! I love all your reviews. Every single of them. They make me feel like a true writer.

Hai~! Let's continue to journey together until the last chapter, thank you so much!

natsu_no_sora over and out.

**BEHIND-THE-SCENE**

Chapter 04: If Only This Would Last a Lifetime

[I was sitting beside my sister while writing]

Me: Aww... this is so squishy! :3 *squeals at my own fluffiness*

Sister: *glances* What is?

Me: My ToraXMisa ship.

Sister: *glares*

Me: *blinks innocently* What?

Sister: *glares more*

Me: What? I like Tora and Misa together.

Sister: *ready-to-whip-out-a-shotgun-and-pump-it-at-her-ow n-sister kind of glare*

Me: In my own story! Not in real life, geez...


	6. Unveiled

**Kaichō wa Maid-sama! 2005 © Fujiwara Hiro**

**Lala Magazine under Hakusensha Publishing**

* * *

WARNING**:** Major OOC and One-Sided ToraXMisa.

* * *

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**Chapter 06: Unveiled**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

"How come you're not bald?"

Misaki froze; the papers in her hand slid down and fell on the floor. Slowly looking back at her boss, she asked dangerously nice, "What...?"

It has been three weeks since she started the medication (with one session per week). She doesn't feel anything at all but the doctor said her body is responding well. Tora was always with her, not only because he wanted to be there but it also became a necessity because after every session, she was so freaking tired she could barely walk. She needed someone to drive her home or she'll end up dead on the streets. Dizziness is also her problem, but not frequently. Doctor Natsu explained that it was normal. Though the counter medicines are working, it couldn't stop the immediate side-effects. The worst thing she'd experienced so far was the constant vomiting in the first twenty-four hours.

But Tora had been with her all these time, caring for her unconditionally.

"Your hair," he gestured, "why is it not falling off? Chemo patients usually have shaved head, right?" He looked at her innocently.

"It's terribly rude to ask questions like that, you know. And besides," she glared and added, "I'm taking counter medicines, idiot!"

"Oh... right, I forgot."

"Will you just focus on your work? We have a deadline to beat," she snapped.

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled playfully and went back on his laptop.

It was a fine Wednesday morning in Tokyo. But everyone in the tall, steel building of Igarashi Group of Companies scrambled around like ants trying to find their path. They were busy finishing the workload before the big event on Friday. The CEO and the secretary were in the conference room, joining forces to get all the needed papers done.

Apparently, Tora had got himself an investor from England to invest on his new project while Misaki was away on her vacation. How he convinced this mystery rich guy to invest in their company, she had no idea. He wasn't exactly good at dealing with clients and investors because of his arrogant image in the business world. She was usually the one to talk with them.

A formal gathering was planned to celebrate the joint venture of the two companies. The preparation was finished, just a few loose ends to tie and some holes to patch. It will be held on Friday evening at one of the Igarashi hotels in Tokyo.

Misaki hated it. Formal gathering means dresses and high-heels, fake smiles and stuck-up socialites. She would never dream of attending something like that. But being the company secretary and her boss's "date" for that night, she was at great disadvantage.

_Oh, well..._ she internally shrugged. It wasn't like she had any choice. She concentrated on the paper she was reviewing.

It was the new contract.

Misaki's eyebrows creased together as she stared at it. Only the name of the foreign company was written on it with an official stamp to close the deal. No names or personal information to identify the CEO or the president. She knew he was a guy, but other than that vague info, she knew nothing.

Considering the fact that he's coming from England, he's English, right? Hm, British accent. But can he speak in Japanese, too? How old is he? Is he young? Old? Is he bald? Her curiosity grew. What a mysterious guy.

"Do I know him?" Misaki asked.

Tora felt a mini heart attack for a split second then continued to tap away on the keyboard. "Hm... maybe," he replied quietly, pretending to act distractedly. "He's quite famous in England, you know."

"What's his name?"

"You'll know soon."

"Huh? What kind of name is You'll Know-"

"_I mean_, you'll know when he gets here. It's a surprise. He doesn't want to reveal his identity until then," Tora said hastily. "That guy wants some sparkly entrance, got it?"

Misaki frowned a bit, but to his relief, she didn't ask anymore. He went back to his laptop, ignoring the suspicious glances she was aiming at him.

_Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something?_ Misaki thought. And why did she feel weird whenever they talk about it? It was like the word _England_ rang a faraway bell...

Okay, maybe that was just the effect of chemo. She let it slid off her mind and worked on.

"By the way," Tora spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have something to wear?"

Misaki paused and looked at him like he had just reminded the teacher of the homework she didn't do. "Oh, damn..." she cursed. She got a few dresses in her closet but they weren't the type of thing you wear in a party.

Tora chuckled at her horrified reaction. She hated parties or any form of social gatherings, he knew that. "Do you want me help you pick out a dress?"

She let out a sigh of relief, "Please, by all means."

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

It was a humid Friday evening in Misaki's apartment. She had just finished putting the last touch of her light make-up when a knock came from the door.

With one last look at herself in the mirror, she took her bag and opened the front door.

Igarashi Tora stood there in his black suit and black pants. The color of his tie matched her red dress.

"Whoa," he said, staring at her like she was the most delicious food ever.

Misaki blushed from the roots of her hair all the way down to her neck. "D-don't look at me like that!" she stuttered and punched his shoulder.

"I knew that dress would suit you better than Angelina Jolie," he teased.

"Oh, shut up! Let's get going and be done with this shit," she locked the door behind her and stomped her way to the elevator. Her high-heeled red sandals tapped rhythmically against the floor.

Tora chuckled as he caught up with her. He watched her as she walked a few steps ahead of him. The little red satin dress shimmered like glitters. It looked sexy on her, but not too showy. He chose it for her the day before, and she got no choice but to wear it because she didn't have time to complain.

It hung on her shoulders by two spaghetti-thin straps and dipped low on her back. The front was studded with minuscule diamonds that fit her chest, nice and decent. The empire-cut dress hugged her waist tightly and flared into a blossom of red balloon that fell just before her knees.

"Did you bring any sweater, you know, in case you get cold?" he asked when they reached the silver Audi. He opened the passenger door for her.

"Yeah, I did," she answered and got inside the cozy car.

"You should fix your hair like that often. Looks good on you," he commented as they drove.

Misaki touched her side-swept, low bun, blushing like her red dress. She smiled shyly and mumbled, "Thanks."

They were at a red light when the black iPhone on the handsfree rang, interrupting the soft background music. Tora put an earpiece and accepted the call.

Misaki looked out the window. But she couldn't help listening to his voice. It sounded strong but gentle.

"... we're on our way," he was saying to whoever he was talking to. "Is everything okay? ... Where is he? ... Good, we'll be there in ten." He removed the earpiece and slowly turned to look at her.

Tora's molten gold eyes stared deep into hers, piercing through her soul and making her heart thump. She felt exposed and vulnerable. She wanted to break their contact but she couldn't. Those eyes were telling her something... something _very_ important.

"W-what is it?" Misaki quivered.

The orange light lit up on the traffic, quickly followed by the green. The cars started to move.

Instead of answering, Tora flashed a beautiful, happy smile. But she could clearly see the underlying twinge of painful sadness in them. Then, he turned his attention back on driving. He stepped on the gas and the car surged forward.

Misaki frowned; _that smile... what's up with that? _It was the same smile her parents gave her when they waved goodbye to her at the airport.

A farewell smile.

She didn't like it. "What's wrong?" she urged.

"Nothing," he replied smoothly.

But that _nothing_ started the sick feeling in her stomach, telling her that something's about to go terribly wrong.

Misaki kept glancing at him worriedly. She didn't like the way he drove so tense and so focused, it was as if he was about to face a death sentence. _Just what the hell's going on?__  
_

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

At exactly seven forty-five PM, Igarashi Tora and Ayuzawa Misaki stepped into the huge party zone of Sakura Hotel. Everyone stopped and turned their heads to look at them.

"Oh, damn..." Tora heard Misaki muttered as she cringed closer to him.

No matter how many times they'd already attended a party like this, she'll never get used to the way everyone look at them, especially at /her/. It's like their eyes are always searching for her flaws, always watching out her every move as if they're waiting for her to make a tiniest mistake that could probably ruin the planetary motions. She hated how their brains work.

"Everything's going to be fine," Tora whispered and smiled. He looped their arms together and gently pulled her inside.

_But your face says otherwise,_ Misaki scowled inwardly. There was something off about him. He wasn't the usual arrogant bastard she'd known for seven years. She knew just by looking at him. She couldn't put her finger on it but there's definitely _something_.

She heaved a deep breath and reluctantly dragged herself in the glamorous function hall.

Foreign music was playing in the background. Canopies flared from the ceiling and ikebanas were arranged creatively. The smell of food and wine mixed with different perfumes lingered in the air. It smelled weird but pleasant to the nose.

Despite all that, Misaki wasn't feeling comfortable. The unusual surge of nervousness scared her.

They went about greeting people, exchanged compliments and talked a bit. They got separated along the way; Tora was kidnapped somewhere by a bunch of brats (daughters of some VIPs), while Misaki and other colleague enjoyed the buffet in a casual conversation.

After about an hour or so, Tora finally escaped the clutches of the evil stepsisters and found Misaki sitting alone in an empty table. He plopped down beside her, mumbling incoherent curses.

"Oh, I see you've come back," Misaki smirked. "How're your little girls?"

He replied with a sharp exhale and returned her teasing look with mischief. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not!" she retorted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good," he grinned. "Because there's nothing to be jealous about."

"Don't be such a conceited bastard," she rolled her eyes and crossed her slender arms. "Go play around with them all you want, I don't care."

"Aw, she really _is_ jealous," he cooed annoyingly.

"No way in hell," she stuck her tongue out and jabbed his shoulder with her small fist.

And the same old childish bickering ensued until they both got tired. Silence between them stretched. Time flew slowly as they watched the people around; dancing and chatting endlessly.

A man in dark suit approached their table. It was Akira. He smiled and nodded at her before bowing respectfully to the CEO. They talked in hushed voices which intrigued her a bit. After a while, Akira walked away. She glanced at Tora as he sighed deeply. The indescribable troubled look on his face was there again.

Misaki wanted to ask what was that all about, but she held her tongue. She didn't want to poke her nose into other people's business, unless it has got to do with _her_. Besides, Tora would tell if it concerned her or her work.

The music faded into soft notes and the lights dimmed. The murmurs lowered into hums as the guests accommodate the atmosphere. They swayed together with their partners on the dance floor. In their suits and dresses, the party became a fantasy.

A perfect fairytale.

_A fairytale..._ the thought brought a painful pinch in her heart. Misaki remembered that once long ago, she believed in them. Once long ago, there was someone who promised her of a happily ever after...

But they do not exist in the real world. There was only a _once upon a time_, but it rarely ends with a _happily ever after._ Fairytales don't exist and believing in them would only break your heart. She'd learned that the hard way.

"Can I have this dance?" Tora whispered, pulling her back to reality. He held out his hand, smiling as sweet as the lullaby resonating through the hall.

Misaki blushed. "W-what are you-"

"Come on," he snatched her hand and yanked her off the chair. He led her to a far corner, where most of the guests had avoided and the music could barely hear.

"H-hey, wait-" she tried to protest but Tora ignored her.

He tightened his grip and slowed to stop. He turned to her; his expression was of absolute uncertainty. So many emotions mixed on his normally smug face.

"Tora..." she mumbled worriedly. Her warm amber eyes contradict the icy-cold hand resting against his cheek.

Tora leaned on it and sighed with his eyes closed as if committing the tingling sensation in his heart and soul.

"You've been acting so strange, sir," Misaki said. "Are you alright? Is there something bothering you?" she asked gently.

But just like in the car earlier, he avoided answering her questions. He wrapped his arms around her waist, mildly surprising her with a loving embrace.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" he breathed into her ear.

Misaki frowned but she didn't push him away. She was just so confused. He was acting really strange since the car ride. It was like he wanted to say something but the words was stuck in his throat. It made her anxious.

Lightly putting her arms around his neck and patting his back, Misaki said, "Tell me what's wrong, Tora, please? You're starting to scare me."

"Nothing's wrong, I promise," he replied sincerely.

"But-"

"Sshhh..." he shushed her, pulling her much closer to his body. "Let me enjoy this for a while," he whispered and added mentally, _After all, this might be the last._

They stood there in the corner, quiet in each other's arms, quiet in their own jumbled thoughts. Misaki could feel the warmth from Tora.

_Too warm... too comfortable..._ She burrowed deeper into the crook of his neck, inhaling the addicting fragrance coming off him. It would be nice if she could stay there forever. She felt secured, safe and loved. But why does she felt like he was drifting away? He was in her arms, closer than ever, but he was drifting away...

That feeling she couldn't suppress, it scared her. She needed him. She wanted him to stay. She wanted to give them a chance. She wanted to _love_ him.

"Misaki..." Tora slightly pulled away to look at her. His stare seemed like an assault; the intensity of it left her breathless.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"I love you."

Misaki's lip parted as she processed words. How was she supposed to answer? What should she say? What does her heart _want_ to reply?

"I'm always here for you, don't you ever forget that," he added. The honesty in his words was hard to resist.

Misaki knew what she wanted to say now. "Tora... I think I'm-"

"Ah," he uttered, effectively cutting her off. He completely released her, leaving goose bumps all over her suddenly exposed skin. He was staring at the nearby veranda through the open glass door.

"Huh?" she looked at him, puzzled. The heavy atmosphere around them abruptly vanished as he smiled widely.

"It's time," was all he said. He took her hand and led her towards the veranda.

"It's time for what?"

"For you to meet our new business partner," he answered cheerfully.

"Oh, um... right," she muttered, blood tainted her cheeks as she remembered that they were in an official business. Sentiments like that shouldn't be made in this kind of situation; that should be saved for later in their personal time.

That's right, she'll tell him later that she wants to try, Misaki came with that resolution. She exhaled and prepared herself to meet her new colleague.

Earlier before, Misaki briefly wondered about this foreign investor that was solely responsible for all this crap, but it had slipped her mind. Her curiosity spiked up again now that Tora mentioned him.

_What kind of person is he?_ she thought as they stepped into the balcony. Her eyes searched for another presence in the open area. Sure enough, there was a lone figure leaning against the concrete railing on the other end of the balcony.

Under the star-dotted night sky, illuminated by faint light from the Cheshire-grin moon and some light shades from the on-going party, the mysterious guy that held her interest was looking over the sprawling city beneath him.

The foreign investor wasn't bald like she previously thought. In fact, he had a spiky blonde hair that swayed with the wind. Even from a few feet away, she saw his beautiful emerald eyes glinting like dagger blades in the moonlight.

Misaki froze.

She was rooted on the spot as if all the cement in the world had been poured over her, preventing her blood to flow, preventing her mind to think.

Spiky blonde hair.

Captivatingly beautiful emerald eyes.

A posture of nonchalance and complete ease.

_It can't be..._ her eyes turned as wide as saucers. The thing inside her ribs was hammering louder and louder by each passing second. She felt cold. Her knees wobbled, but she wanted to run. Run away from this mirage. Run and never look back. She didn't want to see such cruel illusions when she decided to love Tora.

As if to torture her more, the guy turned towards their direction slowly... too slowly, like in a blockbuster movie. His expression was hard to read, just like always. He walked towards them; his every step thudded on the concrete floor and reverberated on her chest painfully.

He stopped right in front of her, wearing a staggeringly familiar smile on his ever-gorgeous face. She could feel his warmth... that comforting warmth she longed for seven years. Warmth that couldn't be replaced by anyone. Not even Tora. It was just an arm away from her. If she reached out her trembling hand, she could touch him. But she was too stunned to even breathe properly.

Misaki could feel the world she built in despair started to crumble.

Three syllables managed to escape her tightened throat: "U... su... i..."

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**06/27/13 0020**

**OWARI**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

SORA'S RAMBLING CORNER:

As a writer, what do you think is my bad aspect? Probably a lot of you will say that leaving this chapter a cliff-hanger is my bad aspect, haha! But no, seriously... in your own opinion, what is my bad point? Which part of my writing style do you think needs an improvement? I just want to know what am I like through my readers' critical eyes, hehe. Thank you to whoever will answer! :)

Anyway, Usui Takumi _finally_ showed up his freaking ass. And that bloody reunion... I used too much superlatives, hahaha! Well, this chapter says it all, I won't ramble too much.

Oh, before I go... I'll let you know that I _may_ not be able to update faster from now on. My last year in university has started and it will be very busy like hell. We will be doing a lot of event managements and then, my OJT. Also, I have a couple of cosplay events to prepare for. *sighs* I prefer living in virtual reality.

I'm so sorry about that; the real world demands my existence. But one is for sure: I will _never_ leave this story unfinished.

So please keep supporting "Back to Me" until the very end. Thank you so much~!

Ja, natsu_no_sora has to edit the tarpaulin and invitation for our first event, bye!

**PS:** WHAT?! No Maid-sama manga update this month? And only three chapters to go until the finale… what the hell?! That is **not** good news.


	7. A Beautiful Nightmare

**Kaichō wa Maid-sama! 2005 © Fujiwara Hiro**

**Lala Magazine under Hakusensha Publishing**

* * *

WARNING**:** Major OOC and One-Sided ToraXMisa.

* * *

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**Chapter 07: A Beautiful Nightmare**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

There are about six hundred thousand words in the Japanese language but Misaki could never string any of them together to describe how she felt. It was a brutal murder in the minute she recognized his face.

Usui Takumi, the guy of her dreams and nightmares for the past seven years, was standing right in front of her.

He was smiling at her in the way that had always melted her heart. His eyes seemed to glow with faint emerald shines. Misaki wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to run away, just to be relieved of this churning sensation. But she simply couldn't make her body move.

She shouldn't feel this way, right? She left all that painful past in the sands of California eons ago, but why? With just one glance at him, it all came rushing back to her like fierce ocean waves; fresh and pure. The locked up emotions deep inside her were unleashed, overflowing with such ferocity it mentally knocked her down.

Her instinct, her heart, even the most logical part of her brain wanted to close that aching distance between them. She wanted to hug him _so_ badly; feel _his_ warmth again, feel _his_ arms around her again.

Misaki hadn't realized that she had Tora's hand in a death grip until he gently wriggled it away from her grasp. She looked at him, momentarily forgetting that he was there.

_Tora..._ she couldn't find her voice as she called him in her head. She now understood his strange behavior with a sinking feeling; from the time she went back from her vacation up until now, Tora had been contacting Usui Takumi secretly. Or maybe everybody knew except for her? He probably lured the perverted alien to sign the contract and go back to Japan. Was she the bait? Possibly. No wonder he managed to close the deal.

But one thing is clear: Tora was giving her back to him... back to where her heart would be truly happy.

"Misaki," Tora said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He's our new business partner. He's going to work with us from now on."

She blinked as she shook out of her trance. _What? Work with us from now on? Tora, what have you done? _"Ah, of course. I... understand," she said shakily. She forced herself to look at Usui and tried not to burst into flames.

Usui never looked away from her. His smile never faded, like he was seeing God's paradise for the first time. "It's nice to see you again, Ayuzawa. You look beautiful as ever," his velvety voice sent shivers down her almost-bare spine.

"Uh, um, t-thank you. It's nice to see you, too, Usui," she managed to reply in a whisper. Was it really nice to see him again? She didn't know. She honestly didn't know what to feel; so many emotions dancing round and round...

Warm breeze blew. The sweet music from the party zone seeped through the glass door along with the faint chattering. Their eyes stayed locked together like nothing else mattered anymore.

"Well," Tora said loudly, breaking the moment. "I've got a few things to attend to. Misaki, I'll leave him to you."  
_  
__WHAT?!_ Misaki screamed in her mind as she whipped her attention to her stupid boss.

"Enjoy the night," Tora said. He was back to his usual arrogant facade as he smirked at Usui.

He turned to leave but Misaki caught his hand immediately. Her amber eyes blazed, as if desperately saying_: What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't leave me here alone!__  
_  
Tora gave her his deluxe we'll-talk-later look. He squeezed her cold hand before walking away.

_Great. Just great. Damn Tora! Now what? _She exhaled and slowly looked back at Usui. She'd accepted the fact that fate loathed her, but she hadn't considered this kind of attack.

_Yeah, and without any warning, too. Fucking unfair,_ she grumbled. She took a deep breath to calm herself. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't think straight, not when he's staring at her like that.

Usui was still watching her intently. His eyes explored her whole being as if he was stripping her.

"W-w-what?" Misaki blushed, dropping her gaze and mentally committing suicide.

He chuckled softly and shook his head. He leaned on the concrete railing of the veranda with his hands in the pockets of his dark pants, looking as cool as ever.

"How are you, Misaki?" Usui asked after another long gap of silence between them. Her name sounded strange coming from him. It was as if she'd never heard it before.

Misaki felt a ripple of anger she had never felt before. _Oh, I'm fine! I've been spending the last seven years of my pathetic life trying to mend my heart you stole and broke into a million pieces. Yup, I'm perfectly fine! And just when I'm finally ready to leave everything behind, you decided to come back and mess me up again. Ah, that was really fun._ She clenched her fists, trying to control herself from breaking down.

"How do you want me to answer that?" she shot back as quiet as a sneaking cat.

Usui was clearly surprised to hear that from her. But then he sighed and concluded softly, "I suppose you're okay..."

She gritted her teeth. Her face was shadowed as anger coated every fiber of her being. He left her after she gave everything to him that night. Without any word, he walked out of her life, leaving a souvenir of deep wound and a fucking _I'm sorry_ written on a ripped paper. Now he came back to ask her how was she.

_Don't joke with me,_ she thought angrily. Tears were threatening to fill her eyes. She wanted to punch the living daylights out of him but at the same time, she wanted to embrace him.

Misaki sighed. She suddenly felt very tired. Her vision blurred at the edges. She felt so weak, so cold and lightheaded. She wanted to go home, remove this irritating red dress and go for some hibernation, then wake up from this beautiful nightmare.

"Look... if-if you don't need anything, then I better go." She didn't mean to be rude and unprofessional to their new investor, but she really didn't feel good. And besides, that jerk deserved it.

Misaki turned around to leave, praying that her consciousness will hold until she was safe in her apartment. But a flash of movement caught her. She felt a stinging warmth on her left wrist, sending familiar sparks and tingle all over her skin.

Usui was gripping her before she realized it. A sharp gasp escaped her lips and she sharply yanked back her hand as if she'd been electrocuted.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. His beautiful eyes drooped with sadness.

"No, it's not that... I didn't mean-" she exhaled. "Sorry, I'm not really feeling well. I guess I should go home now."

"Are you cold?" he asked. He was ready to shrug off his coat but Misaki waved dismissively.

"Please don't bother, I have my sweater," she said and went back inside the hall.

A small part of her knew that Usui would follow, and she was right. He trailed behind her as she made her way back to the table. Akira was there, waiting for her.

"Where's Tora?" she asked immediately.

"He's with Director Azusa, ma'am," he answered. "They're talking over there." He pointed somewhere across the huge room.

_That bastard,_ she cursed. _He's avoiding me now, huh? After bringing this stupid perverted alien back here, he has the guts to avoid me,_ she sighed.

After pondering for a minute, she took her bag and said to Akira, "If Mr. Igarashi looked for me, will you please tell him that I went home already? I'll text him, but I don't think he'll be checking his phone any time soon. Sorry for the trouble, Akira," she bowed.

"Oh no, it's nothing, ma'am! Don't worry about it, I'll let him know," he smiled cheerfully.

"Thank you."

Misaki exited the function hall and walked towards the hotel lobby. She was aware that someone was following her. As she was a few steps away from the main door, she turned around to face Usui.

"You don't have to see me off, you know," she said coldly.

"Are you taking a taxi?" he asked, ignoring her remark.

She averted her eyes from his scrutinizing look and blinked. "W-well, of course," she answered. "I didn't bring my car; Tora picked me up..." she muttered under breath.

Misaki had a car, a red Honda Accord sedan. But she almost never used it. Partially because her apartment was just a few blocks away from the train station and riding a train is much more practical than driving to work. It saves more time, money and it's way faster than taking the car into the road and get stuck at morning rush. Plus, she's scared of driving.

"I'll drive you home," Usui said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What? You don't have to do that!" she said hastily. "I-I can go home by myself. And you can't just leave, what about the party?"

But he had already walked out through the revolving glass door of the hotel, expectedly waiting for her to come.

Misaki mentally groaned. _There are certain things that never change,_ she thought, shaking her head in amusement and irritation. She reluctantly dragged herself out.

A sleek black Mercedes Benz was brought in front of them. A hotel valet got out of the driver's seat and greeted them politely. Usui thanked him and opened up the passenger door for her.

Misaki hesitated. _Is this alright? Should I get in?_ she asked herself. She wasn't so sure if she was ready to be alone with him. Of course, it was a completely different situation compared to the party. If she stepped into his car, she got no escape. But then again, this is Usui Takumi; even if she didn't want to, he'll probably shove her in and buckle her up like a little kid.

She sighed for the nth time and got into the passenger seat. It felt foreign to her, riding in someone else's car other than Tora's. The interior was completely different; the seats, the dashboard, the wheel, even the smell.

Usui shut the door and Misaki's eyes trailed after his figure through the windshield as he circled his way to the driver's side. It was like watching a distant memory. A memory where, in the past seven years, she always thought of Usui whenever she rode in Tora's car. Now, it felt weird, seeing the guy she always yearned for doing exactly what she'd imagined. She tried to remember that she was supposed to be mad at him. But he was just so entrancing her anger vanished.

The engine was alive since the hotel valet left it that way. Usui let go of the brakes and drove into the main road.

"Which way?" he asked, glancing at her.

"Stay on this road until the 7th street," she replied softly.

After that brief exchange of words, silence settled upon them. Misaki hugged herself tighter with the sweater and let her mind go on a rampage inside her skull.

Usui was back, mercilessly trampling on her life once again. He was the CEO of the English company they collaborated with. Did it mean he was in England all this time? Why hadn't he contacted her? Why hadn't he told her anything? Was he aware that she was working in Tora's company before making the contract with him? Did he sign the deal because of that? Misaki dared to hope...

A million more queries and all of it led down to one ultimate question that kept its existence in her head for seven years: Why did he just suddenly disappear out of her sight after that night?

God knows how _much_ she wanted to ask him right here, right now. But she didn't think she was physically and emotionally ready to hear his answer.

The lack of verbal communication in the car was unnerving. It was like they were waiting for a bomb to detonate. There were no other sound except for the soft humming of the engine and their occasional deep sighs. It was awkward... like they had turned into complete strangers. It was never like this in the past. Why did they change? Why couldn't they stay the same way as before? It saddened her to think that way.

"Turn right at that corner," she said in a low voice.

Usui complied without a word.

Misaki suppressed another sigh. _This is becoming so depressing,_ she thought. The silence stretched on until they reached the tall skyscraper that was her apartment. She told him to park over there and the car obediently came to stop. With a soft grunt, the engine stopped.

Usui had his left hand on the steering wheel; his right hand was resting on his lap. Misaki caught him staring at her. She bit her lip, not knowing if she should just leave or wait for him to say something. She'd waited a very long time for this, the least he could do was talk to her, damn it!

"Misaki..." he said softly yet in the deafening muteness of the car, it sounded loud and strong.

She flinched. _Ah! On a second thought, don't speak to me at all! God... what is happening to me?_ she thought hysterically.

"I..." he uttered.

Nervousness overcame her ability to communicate. Even though she was scared of what he was going to say, she looked at him, waiting and anticipating.

"... I'll walk you to your unit," he said lamely. It was far from what his unsettled expression was telling her.

She blinked. "O-okay."

While she struggled to remove the seatbelt, Usui got out and opened the door for her. Just like the gentleman he was, he helped her out of the car. She deliberated whether to accept his offered hand or not. Why did it seem to be that she had to think about her every move around him? It kinda annoyed her. But in the end, the painful urge to touch him won.

His warm hand felt like fire to her icy skin.

"Thanks," she mumbled and almost reluctantly let go.

He followed inside the building and they went into the elevator without any words until they'd reached her apartment.

Misaki turned on her heel to face Usui. With every fleeting glance, with every intense stare... it was like an explosion; her heart pumped erratically, her breathing hitched, her palms became all sweaty. Was she always like this around him?

"This is my unit," she gestured casually towards the dark, mahogany door. _Well, obviously,_ she mentally rolled her eyes at her own smart mouth.

He nodded with a smile. He pocketed his hands and looked at the gleaming number two-zero-seven attached to the door. "Where is your family?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"In California. They live there for quite some time now," she answered.

"Since when?"

"About six years ago."

"I see..."

They stood there in the middle of the hallway, awkwardly facing each other as the topic slipped down the drain.

"Misaki," Usui spoke like he was singing a lullaby. His gaze was smothering her.

"Yeah?"

"I..."

_Just say it, goddamn it! _Misaki thought frustrated. She was itching to rip off his spiky blonde hair, set it on fire and be done with it.

"... I just want to ask if... we could talk tomorrow," he finally finished.

Misaki stared down on her strappy sandals for a moment while her brain was processing his friendly proposal. That's right, there were tons of things they need to talk about. But-

"Tomorrow..." she repeated. _Saturday?_ She met his eyes and said, "I don't think so."

Pain and anguish flashed across his beautiful face. Surely, he was thinking that she just rejected him. He must be thinking that she'd already closed the door for him and moved on. After all, he left her without any explanation...

"No, that's not what I meant!" she quickly amended. "I... already have plans for tomorrow."

He perked up childishly. His eyes shone as he asked hopefully, "What about on Sunday?"

"Um... I don't know," she said uncertainly. She might be knocked down again by the side effects of chemo on that day for all she knew. "I mean I have a plan on Sunday, too. But I'm not sure..."

"Oh," his crest-fallen face could rival a lost puppy's.

"Okay, okay! God, I hate when you do that," she groaned.

Usui grinned widely. He looked younger, Misaki noticed. Not that he was old, his physical features just got mature over the years, but still freakishly handsome. He was more like a model than a CEO.

"I'll see what I can do, alright? I'm not making any promises," she cleared. _I don't want to add any more broken promises in my jar.__  
_  
He nodded, "Thank you."

"Yeah, um..." she mumbled as she scratched an imaginary itch on her neck.

"Well, I'll let you rest now," he said. "Sorry for keeping you. Goodnight, Ayuzawa." He took a step back and smiled. That's right: No more lingering touches, no more hugs, and definitely no more kisses.

"I'm really glad to see you again," he turned around and started to walk away.

Misaki watched him with a sense of dread. She was afraid that if he vanished from her sight, he would be gone forever.

"Usui," she called out to him before she even realized it. The wall of despair around her, every single plans and decisions she made, and just about _everything_ she built since that night shattered at that moment.

The said guy paused mid-step. He looked back, "Yeah?"

"G-goodnight," she stammered.

He chuckled. The lovely sound of it was like her favorite song played once again in the radio after a long time.

"Goodnight, beautiful. Sweet dreams," he replied and continued on his steps towards the elevator.

"And, Usui..."

"Yeah?"

"... Thank you."

"You're always welcome."

And the silver metal door of the elevator slid closed between them.

Misaki entered her apartment in a daze. She leaned heavily on the door, exhaling all the air from her lungs. She slid down on the floor as the adrenaline drained from her system.

The simple, quiet life in pain she lived up until now turned into an utterly complicated calculus problem in just one night.

"What am I supposed to do now...?" she asked the darkness of her living room as the pent up emotions in her chest formed tears in her eyes.

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

Usui Takumi was staring at his hand like it the most fascinating thing ever. He could still feel the coldness of Misaki's small hand but somehow, it felt so nice against his skin. He recalled how it fitted perfectly in his, like it was made just for him to hold.

With puff of sigh, he looked up at the towering building of her apartment. It had been an hour since they bid goodnight yet he stayed there, leaning on the black Mercedes and filling up his head with thoughts about her.

She'd grown into a mature, elegant lady. The red dress looked so beautiful on her pale skin. She was thinner than he expected her to be, but it suited her just right. Her blushing face that haunted him for seven years was still the same. She was the most gorgeous girl he'd ever met, that's for sure. The only girl he would ever love in his entire life.

He got so many things he wanted to say to her he didn't even know where to start. He owed her a lot of explanations. He was indebted to her of seven years. He knew he caused her _pain;_ unbearable pain that he could never erase from her. He hurt her the way he could never compensate for.

Usui felt the same pain, only it was doubled with guilt. It was like living on an open fire for seven years; slowly melting your skin, turning your muscles into raw wounds. That was the best description he could come up with to describe how it felt.

But now that he was back, he wanted to set it right. Or at least, _try_ to. He didn't know how Misaki would react or respond. This will be difficult, he was sure. But he wanted to try because he loved her so much and he didn't want to live in regret.

Usui breathed in the warm night breeze and once again looked up the tower.

_I want to go back to you. Will you allow it?_

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**07/06/13 1350H**

**OWARI**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

SORA'S RAMBLING CORNER:

Spell "Cheesiness", "OOCness" and "Awkwardness"... the correct answer is: T-H-I-S C-H-A-P-T-E-R!

LOL! Those words pretty much describe this whole chapter. Well, that is what my brain is made of. Sorry my poor readers, I hope you didn't puke over this. XD

Hai~ so, this is the first chapter with Usui, yay! Did I describe it too much? I wanted to say that I nailed it right but of course, only you guys can say that. I feel like the story is moving on (smoothly?) to its plot. Now, I have three _very_ complicated characters to play with, I hope they don't mess with my fragile sanity.

Thank you for reading until here. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows, I appreciate it very much. Now I can only hope that you like this chapter and I'm sorry if I made you puke, hahaha!

Ja~! natsu_no_sora over and out.


	8. Borrowed Time

**Kaichō wa Maid-sama! 2005 © Fujiwara Hiro**

**Lala Magazine under Hakusensha Publishing**

* * *

WARNING**:** Major OOC and One-Sided ToraXMisa.

* * *

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**Chapter 08: Borrowed Time**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

"Achoo!" Misaki sneezed as the cool breeze wrapped around her when she stepped out the apartment building.

The summer heat was beginning to fade away along with the flowers and leaves; autumn had announced its arrival. Though the air felt that way, the heavy clouds were yet to come and the sky was still blue.

It was a nice Saturday morning to spend the day strolling on the park or taking in healthy sunlight before bitter cold took over the country.

But for Misaki, it was the day she wished she could just skip over. Today was her fourth chemo session. The doctors were glad that she was responding very well. The counter medicines were working. She was healthy despite the fact that she had leukemia. Her hair wasn't falling off. She wasn't crippled on the bed. Though she couldn't avoid some bruises that often appeared on her skin, she was living pretty much a normal life.

Dr. Natsu told her that if this continued until the twelfth session, they might be able to get rid of all the malignant cells before the end of the year. It was good news, but somehow, the thought of having to undergo this scary treatment for another two months settled in her mind.

Well, the treatment wasn't scary. It was the _side-effects._ She hated the immediate effects of it on her. She didn't mind being dizzy. After all, she could just sleep it off. But it was the nausea and vomiting that bothered her so much. It made her stomach ache like hell and turned her limbs into jellies.

Misaki was deep in her thoughts when stopped mid-step as though she realized something. She frowned and looked around. She couldn't see any silver Audi in the vicinity, or any sign of bleached-blonde hair of a certain arrogant CEO.

Tora didn't show up like he usually does on Saturday mornings. Since he was the prime suspect for bringing back Usui, they've got a lot of things to talk about and he had some explaining to do. But the damn bastard was avoiding her. He didn't even call her up last night to know if she got home safely; she was his date, after all.

Tora knew perfectly well what happened between her and Usui, she told him that. He knew how much pain she'd been through. And yet, he brought him back without any warning and dumped her to that perverted alien last night.

Did Tora ever think about her feelings before dragging Usui back here? Didn't it occur to him that it might _hurt_ to see him again? Didn't he realize that she was trying to close her past so she could walk forward? Didn't he realize that she was trying to _love_ him?

_Traitor..._ she thought as she mentally punched her boss in the gut.

With a dejected sigh, she walked towards the train station. Her thoughts were as tangled as a pair of earphones in someone's pocket. She sat down on the almost-empty train and quietly watched the rapidly changing scenery through the fiber glass window.

Questions kept coming in her head but not a single answer followed. Well, how was she supposed to come up with an answer when the key to all these shit didn't show up? Add the fact that she was on her way to her fourth chemo and she probably have to stay in the hospital because there's no way her doctor would let her go alone after the session since Tora wasn't there to drive her home. It was utterly and severely frustrating she felt like wanting to high-five someone's face with a metal chair.

After ten minutes, Misaki arrived at the train station. The bright, cheerful weather earlier drastically changed when she reached St. Luke's hospital. Dark clouds began grouping together over the town and the wind picked up. Good thing she brought her warm, knitted sweater.

But even so, Misaki kept sneezing. "Achoo! ... Ah, damn it," she cursed, wiping her nose with a handkerchief. She walked in the hospital and went straight to the reception area. She was twenty minutes early for her appointment as she checked-in.

Misaki trudged the now-familiar hall of the hospital where Dr. Natsu's office was located. She took a deep breath before knocking.

"Excuse me," she said as she opened the white washed door. The smell of heavily sterilized room invaded her nose.

"Ms. Ayuzawa?" a sweet voice called out. Then, a beautiful girl emerged from the back room. She was wearing a standard nurse's uniform with the hospital's emblem on her left chest.

"Good morning!" she greeted cheerfully, her smile was like a ray of sunshine through a raging storm. Her long, slightly curly brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail; a few loose tendrils framed her angelic face. She was small but she was really pretty, like a cherub.

"Ah, Ms. Miyamoto, good morning," Misaki greeted back.

"Eh... you can call me Sayuri, you know," the nurse replied with a cute pout on her lips.

"You can just call me Misaki then," she grinned.

Sayuri's smile widened, her warm chocolate eyes almost disappeared. "You're early today, Misaki-chan. Are you excited?"

Misaki scrunched up her nose, "Hardly."

The nurse laughed and gestured towards the chair, urging her to sit down.

"Where's your boyfriend? You seem to be alone today," she commented as she pulled out various medical equipment for the basic check-up.

Misaki choked. "B-boyfriend? I don't have-"

"The blonde guy who's always with you, isn't he your boyfriend?"

"Eh?! No! H-he's not my b-boyfriend. He's just a friend... and um, actually, he's my boss," she stuttered, blushing furiously.

Sayuri chuckled at her reaction, "Oh, I see, I see. Sorry, I thought he was your boyfriend." She tightened the band around her arm as she took her blood pressure.

"Where's Dr. Natsu?" Misaki asked, not wanting to push through the current conversation.

"He stepped out for a moment but he should be back soon," the nurse glanced at her wristwatch.

"Oh... okay."

They talked casually about random things while Sayuri was doing the usual check-up on her. As they finished, the door opened and Dr. Natsu came in.

"I'm back," he announced.

"Welcome back! Look who's here already," Sayuri said.

The doctor looked at Misaki and blinked. "Oh, Ms. Ayuzawa, good morning! You're pretty early today," he said cheerfully.

"Good morning to you, too, Dr. Natsu," Misaki smiled.

"You look a little pale there," he commented.

"Eh? Really?" Misaki consciously touched her cheek.

"Yes, I think so, too," Sayuri agreed. "But everything about her is okay; her blood count and blood pressure are both normal, her weight improved a few pounds and she doesn't have a fever or anything."

"Hmm, well... if everything's normal, then that's good. Can I see her chart?"

Dr. Natsu and Nurse Sayuri hovered together over the papers clipped on a metal board. They threw around phrases she couldn't understand. They seemed more concerned than usual as they talked. Misaki watched them anxiously.

After a few minutes of double checking her health, Dr. Natsu cleared her for chemo. They proceeded to the private room next door to begin the treatment once again.

"By the way, where's Mr. Igarashi? He doesn't seem to be here," said the nosy doctor.

"He's busy... I think," Misaki muttered irritably. _Why is everyone asking about that stinking bastard?_

"Oh? Who's going to drive you home, then?"

"I can go home by myself. Probably."

Dr. Natsu laughed real loud. Then he stopped abruptly like all his humor vanished in an instant with a very firm, "No."

Misaki sighed, "I knew you'd say that. Um... then, I guess I have to stay here, huh?" _Shit, what about Usui? _she thought frantically.

"I'm glad you know my rules. Good girl," he ruffled her hair fondly as if she was a child.

When he and Sayuri were done setting up the usual things needed for a chemo session, they left. The pretty nurse promised to drop by often so she wouldn't get bored.

"Thank you," Misaki said gratefully.

They both smiled. "We'll be back soon," Dr. Natsu said.

Misaki lay on the treatment chair for seem like forever but in reality, only a few minutes had passed since she was left alone. The stillness of the room and the lack of noise was creeping her out. She glanced at the clock; five hours and fifty-three minutes to go.

There was a knock on the door. Misaki frowned slightly; _don't tell me Sayuri's back already?__  
_  
Slowly, the white wood door opened and revealed the bleached-blonde hair of Igarashi Tora.

Inaudible sound escaped her lips in surprise to see him. She didn't expect him to come. Hell, she wasn't even expecting that she would see him again on the surface of the planet. But she was glad he showed up today.

Tora stood there under the door frame, looking like a five-year-old kid summoned by her mom for breaking her favorite vase.

"Hey," he greeted her quietly; his crooked smile was shy.

"Oh, hey there... _traitor_," she smirked.

An imaginary arrow pierced through his heart. "Ouch," he said monotonously.

She smiled softly and patted the chair beside her, "I thought you'd never have the guts to show your face to me ever again."

"That's not gonna happen," he snorted as he sat. "I overslept," he added. He put a big bag of snacks and drinks he brought on the table. He sighed and fixed his gaze on her with unfathomable expression.

Silence ensued between them.

Misaki stared back at him; her eyes burned like liquid amber. "Well?" she prompted, expecting a good explanation.

"Well..." he drawled the words on his tongue like he was thinking of a good way to start his speech without waking her inner demon.

"Tora, why did you do that? Why did you bring him back?" she asked in a hush whisper.

"I don't know," was his sincere yet uncertain answer.

"You're weird," she chuckled.

He smiled apologetically, "I guess so."

A few minutes of silence was like a comfortable kind of awkward.

"I only want you to be happy," Tora said as if to answer her previous questions.

"I _am_ happy," she muttered softly.

"Yes, you are." He looked at her intently and continued, "But all those years, don't you feel hollow inside? Like a big chunk of your very existence is missing?"

It was her turn to take an invisible shot of arrow to her heart. She looked away and fixed her stare out the window. The sky was an ominous color of gray and she could tell the wind was strong. As she gazed, big droplets of water rolled down the glass.

It was raining hard, just like her pouring emotions. Tora had nailed it so damn right; the hollow feeling, the emptiness she felt...

"I've known you for years, Misaki," he said gently. "I've known you long enough to figure out how you really feel. You are happy, but behind all that smiles, there is a painful wound I could never heal no matter how much I try. Am I wrong?"

Misaki bit her lip as she swallowed the forming lump in her throat. She couldn't look straight into his eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Tora," her voice cracked a little.

"Why are you apologizing?" he tilted his head to the side.

"Because... because I thought I-I've already let go of this feeling but-" she choked and swallowed. Her eyes were stinging and she had to blink back her tears.

"Hey..." Tora pulled his chair closer to her and worriedly patted her hand.

"I'm sorry," Misaki smiled weakly as she wiped the wetness from the corner of her eyes.

"It's okay," he murmured. He stroked her hair and soothed the sudden headache she felt.

"It's just that... All these years, you're the one who stayed with me. You're always there for me and I'm so grateful that you're here," she said tearfully. "And despite of having this stupid illness, you love me unconditionally."

"I do," he agreed, smiling so softly.

Misaki smiled back through her tears. "I... I love you, too, you know?" she whispered.

"I know," he simply said as if he knew all along. He smiled and continued to caress her hair.

The calm expression in his face was enough to tear her apart. Tears slid down her cheeks like the continued droplets of rain on the glass window. She couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I love you, Tora. I really do... but I just can't," she breathed unsteadily as she sobbed. "I-I thought I'd already forgot about him. I thought I'd already put him in the past. I thought I could love you the way you love me... but I can't. I can't do it."

Her chest felt like exploding with guilt. Heaven knows how much she tried to buried her feelings for Usui, how much she wanted to love Tora back. But when she finally started to make progress, he came back. With just one glance at him, her resolutions and decisions shattered. He ruthlessly pulled back the past into the present and made her a tangled mess once again.

Tora sat on the treatment chair, consoling her by rubbing her back as she sobbed pathetically.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she mumbled over and over again.

"Ssshhh... it's okay," he whispered. "It's not your fault."

"Why did you have to bring him back?" she was almost pleading. Her miserable pink face was that of a lost puppy.

Tora cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears with his thumb. "Because I want you to be happy," he answered.

"I'm s-sorry," she cried even harder. Even in this kind of situation, even if it costs his own happiness, Tora had been putting her above all else. He had been her best friend for a long time. He gave her everything; his attention, his support, his love... but she couldn't give them back and she didn't deserve any of them. The pressing guilt she felt was like a hundred thousand pounds of weight on her heart.

"Look, Misaki... it's not your fault, okay? It's _never_ your fault," he said firmly. "I should be the one to apologize because I've put you through all this." He tenderly pushed her hair behind her ear.

"How can you say that? You're making me guiltier than I already am," she aimed a childish punch on his chest.

Tora chuckled and pulled her in a loose hug. Misaki rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his torso, careful not to accidentally pull the needle attached to the insides of her elbow.

"I'm doing this because I love you. I want you to be happy, and I know that _he_ is the only one in this world who can make you the happiest," he said.

Misaki wouldn't argue about that fact. _Thank you,_ she wanted to say. But simple words couldn't cover half of how thankful she was to Tora. She owed him _a lot._

He continued, "I know it's hard to face Usui right now, but one day... when you are ready, listen to what he has to say."

Misaki nodded obediently.

He laughed softly and pulled back to see her face. He wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks. "Now don't cry, please? You're crushing my heart."

"I've already crushed it," she mumbled as she sniffed.

"Not really. You just _broke_ it, nothing that cannot be fixed," he said, smiling brightly like he wasn't hurt at all.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I told you, it's not your fault."

"But still..." she insisted weakly.

"You know what? Shut up. Why can't you just say thank you instead of saying sorry? It's annoying," he snapped, crossing his arms and scowling.

She blushed. "I'm sor-"

Tora narrowed his eyes on her, "What?"

"I mean t-thank you," she immediately corrected herself.

"That's better," he grinned.

Wiping the last of her tears, Misaki looked back at him. The heavy pressure on her chest had somehow lifted a little and it made the dramatic atmosphere vanish.

"Are you hungry?" Tora suddenly asked as he reached over the side table and took the bag of snacks. "What would you like?"

She smiled, "Magnum. Double chocolate."

And it all came to an end. Their borrowed time was over.

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tora asked for the fifth time.

"Tora, if you ask one more..." Misaki muttered threateningly as she opened the door to her apartment.

"But you've been sneezing for like, a hundred times already! And your nose is all red. I think we should go back to the hospital to get you treated immediately," he insisted.

"Will you relax? You're going to burst a vein if you keep on stressing yourself over something so trivial. I'm fine, okay?"

"But-"

"Achoo!"

"See!" he yelped as if he just found a solid evidence for murder.

"Shut up!"

"I really think we should go back," he said.

"Oh, please, I don't want to go back there," she moaned. The intravenous drug was now taking effect; her head was beginning to spin and arguing with him didn't exactly help.

Tora put his hand heavily on her shoulder and looked at her seriously. "Misaki... you're on chemo, a simple cold can kill you. Dr. Natsu always says that. Do you even listen to your doctor?"

She sighed, her head was throbbing and she felt her stomach churn. "I know, I know. But I'm so tired. I want to lie down and sleep... Can we drop this for now, please?" she pleaded as she massaged her temples.

Torah clicked his tongue and shook his head. "What am I supposed to do with you?" he grumbled.

"Nothing. Just let me go to sleep. Please?"

He groaned dejectedly. Once she used her face as her weapon, it's his lost. "Ugh, fine!" He put his finger on her nose, "But don't make me say _I told you so_ later, got it?"

"Yessiree!"

"Okay. You go get some rest. Call me if anything happens."

Misaki frowned a bit. "What are you expecting to happen?" she forced her eyebrow to raise and crossed her arms.

He shrugged casually. "Oh, I don't know. Something amazing, probably... like you dropping unconscious because of your stubbornness and ending up on a hospital bed for all we know."

"If I dropped unconscious, how will I call you?" she pointed out, biting her lip to prevent laughter.

Tora stopped short. Yeah, why hadn't he thought about that? Misaki finally laughed at his confused expression. He glared down at her, "You're so awfully small to be the living definition of sarcasm."

"It's not called sarcasm, Tora. It's called _logic_," she chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" he rolled his eyes. "So, according to your logic, _I _should be the one to call, right?"

Misaki pretended to think. "Hmm, well... how will I answer your call if I'm knocked out?"

Tora's left eye twitched as the raven-haired girl in front of him laughed again. _This girl is really..._

"Very funny, Ms. Smart Mouth. Now go to sleep before I used up all my patience on you."

Misaki hiccupped and grinned. "Thanks, Tora."

He poked her forehead playfully.

"No, I mean it, Tora," she said seriously, swatting away his hand. She looked him in the eyes and he could see a gleam of light he'd never seen before. "Thank you so, _so_ very much."

He smirked. "You're welcome, idiot."

With those final remarks, he turned his back on her and walked away.

Misaki watched his sinking figure, thinking of how much debt she owed him and how she would never ever be able to repay them all.

_Thank you, Tora... for everything._

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

A gloomy Sunday fell upon Tokyo the next day. A certain guy that goes with the name Usui Takumi was absently stirring a cup of coffee as he stared out the huge window of his condo unit.

It had been more than twenty-four hours since he last saw the girl that was constantly occupying his mind.

He wanted to see her _right now._

After contemplating for a few minutes, he sighed and picked up his Blackberry. It was still early in the morning and Misaki might still be sleeping but... _courtesy be damned, _he thought and scrolled down his list of contacts. He was about to press the call button when the device vibrated.

Despite himself, his heart did a little tap dance as he read the caller ID.

Misaki was calling him.

He smiled yet he was dreading what he would hear from her. Preparing for the worst, he accepted the call.

_"Hello, Usui?"_ the familiar voice sent warmth through his body more than the cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Misaki," he casually greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

_"No,"_ was her curt answer.

"Oh. Why is that? Are you alright?" he asked. His voice was laced with curiosity.

_"No."_ Her muffled voice sounded weak. Then it was followed by a telltale snuffles and sniffs.

Usui frowned. "Are you crying?"

There was a short silence between their line. The struggled breathing and sniffing continued on from the other end.

"Misaki? Hey, talk to me," he persisted. Concern and worry made him stood up from the dining chair unknowingly.

_"I-I'm not crying!"_ she suddenly yelped; her voice booming out of the minuscule speaker against his ear.

"Are you sure?"

_"Positive,"_ she confirmed.

"Really?" he chuckled. He always knew she was a bad liar.

_"... okay, maybe a bit, b-but-"_

"Why are you crying?" he couldn't put aside the fact that she was crying.

_"Never mind, t-that's not why I called you!"_ Usui could imagine that beautiful blush creeping on her face as he listened to her.

"Then what is it?"

There was another beat of silence between them.

Misaki sniffed and breathed deeply. _"I'm sorry, Usui. I can't make it today."_

"Why?" The disappointment in his voice was well-hidden.

_"I... don't feel good,"_ she sniffed again and this time, it was followed by a small cough.

"Are you sick?"

Misaki mumbled something unintelligible, probably a sarcastic remark.

"Sorry, what was that?"

_"Nothing. It's nothing. But, yeah, I'm sick. I caught a damn flu,"_ she grumbled.

"What?" Usui blurted out before he could bit his tongue. He remembered that she lived alone now. No one's going to look after her. And that thought alone heightened up his worry to the maximum level.

_"I'm sorry, I guess we should resched-"_

He cut her off firmly, "I'm coming over."

Misaki went frantic. _"Huh? W-what?! No! Don't come here! I-I'm okay, I can take care of myself-"__  
_  
"I'm coming over and that's final."

_"Hey, w-wait-"_

Usui snapped off the call and not more than five minutes later, he was driving like a madman to Misaki's apartment.

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**07/22/13 0013H**

**OWARI**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

SORA'S RAMBLING CORNER:

Oh, hi there! How nice of you to drop by. Thank you for reading my latest chapter update.

It has been... what? Two weeks since I last updated? It feels so long. I'm quite slow in updating these days, please excuse me. The annual convention of our college is trusted upon our section and it is my duty to create the design for the whole event. It's taking up my attention most of the time.

Nyaa, I hope you like this chapter. A bit -I mean _a lot_- of ToraMisa moments again, but I think... *sniff* this was the last. The next will be of TakuMisa, so let's smile and support them! And so far, it's the longest chapter I've ever written for this story.

Since I've been reading this chapter for like a hundred times already, I don't know what to feel about this anymore... am I losing my touch? *gasp* NOOOOO!

Erm, nnyway, thank you for... WHAT?! A hundred and ten reviews?! Wait, I'll go get my eyeglasses -yep! A hundred ten reviews. My eyes aren't playing tricks on me. Thank you so very much, guys!

I promise to work harder on this story so please bear with my slowpoke updates.

Thank you~!

**PS:** I'm working on a one-shot story for Transient Fireworks. If anyone is interested, please watch out for it :)


	9. Stay and Hold My Hand

**Kaichō wa Maid-sama! 2005 © Fujiwara Hiro**

**Lala Magazine under Hakusensha Publishing**

* * *

WARNING**:** Major OOC and One-Sided ToraXMisa.

* * *

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**Chapter 09:**** Stay and Hold My Hand**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

_"I'm coming over and that's final,"_ Usui announced over the phone.

Misaki's eyes widened. "Hey, w-wait-" _beep beep beep._She pulled the iPhone off her ear and stared at the device like it had just insulted her.

"What the fuck...?" she muttered, closing her eyes and holding her head to keep it from exploding.

The stupid, perverted alien was on his way there. That didn't go as expected, damn it. And she currently looked like hell!

"Ugh," Misaki forced herself to sit up, still holding her spinning head. She had chills the night before. Her body ached like she'd just gotten out of a bloody battlefield. Every joint in her bone structure was screaming and her muscles felt like lead. Her stomach was still upset from yesterday's session but thankfully, her nausea and vomiting subsided a little.

She almost crawled to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. With some difficulty, she tied her wild raven hair in a messy bun. She didn't want to scare the shit out of Usui when he sees her looking like an otherworldly creature.

Misaki dragged her feet back to her room and collapsed on the bed. She reached for the thermometer on the side table and put it under her tongue.

After a few minutes, it beeped. It showed a whooping thirty-nine point three degree Celsius. It hardly came down from last night's thirty-nine point eight.

_Tora will kill me,_ she thought.

The doorbell rang.

_And here comes the perverted alien,_ she added in her mind miserably. She did a weird acrobat to heave herself up from the bed and slowly walked towards the door, borrowing support to whatever her hands touched. She felt like a crippled idiot.

Usui Takumi silently drummed his fingers on the mahogany door while he waited. He heard the lock undone and the doorknob turned. Unaware, his lips tugged a crooked smile as he laid his eyes upon the girl he missed so much.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey..." Misaki opened the door wider to let him in. She didn't have any choice, did she?

Usui stepped inside. He scanned her apartment briefly. It looked big, much too big for someone living alone. But it was nice and cozy.

He turned to her. His eyes softened and he smiled. She was still in her pastel pink button-down pajamas that matched her socks. It made her look like a seriously cute kid. Her hair was pulled back, revealing her pale face with the exception to her cheeks which was beautifully tainted red.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this," Misaki mumbled shyly. Then she jerked slightly as she remembered that he'd seen _everything_ in her. She mentally face-palmed; God, why did /that/ thought suddenly popped in her head now, of all times?

"It's fine. You look pretty cute, actually," he smirked.

_Somebody just kill me now,_ she begged. And as if granting her wish, she swayed unsteadily and desperately held on to the doorknob.

"Whoa," Usui caught her just before her knees gave in. He was surprised on how hot her skin was.

"S-sorry. I don't think I can..." she rasped out, holding on to his shirt.

"Don't worry, I got you," he whispered as he gathered her in his arms. He carried her like a princess. _She's so light,_ was the first thing that came into his mind.

Misaki didn't have any strength to complain or worry. All she wanted was to lie down, curl into a ball and bury herself under piles of thick blankets.

Usui kicked off his shoes and looked around the house, wondering where the hell's her bedroom. Briskly walking towards the nearest door, he hoped that it was her room. Thankfully, the familiar smell inside confirmed it.

Misaki was shivering now as he laid her on the messy bed. He picked up the fallen blankets on the floor and draped it over her. He felt her forehead and cursed; she was burning hot. He took the thermometer and read the last temperature.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered when he saw the numbers. He sat down in the bed and looked at the sick girl with extremely worried green eyes.

Misaki's breathing came in short pants like she'd just run a marathon. Her pretty face was carved into a pained grimace and she was trembling.

Seeing her like that broke his heart and wished he could take away her pains... both emotionally and physically.

"Misaki," he called her softly; brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. He felt like touching fire. "Wake up..." he cooed playfully.

Misaki fluttered her eyes open, unconsciously leaning on to his caressing hand. "Hmm?" she hummed tiredly.

"Have you eaten your breakfast?" he asked.

She shook her head. She didn't even have the strength to stand up, much less _cook._

"Do you want to eat? I can make you something," he offered.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Want anything in particular?"

_Anything you make is fine,_ she said in her mind. But in reality, she shook her head and tried to smile.

"Then I'll savage anything I can find in your kitchen," he smiled back and adjusted the blankets over to her chin. "Sleep. I'll wake you up when it's done," he said before leaving.

_Wait. Stay here. Don't leave me..._ Misaki wanted to say. Her eyes trailed after him, not wanting to let him go but her eyelids were beginning to shut on its own.

In the very back of her mind, there was a tiny but concrete fragment of thought saying how nice it would be to have him back.

Usui wandered off to the kitchen. The counters, cabinets and appliances were literally sparkling clean like nobody used it for a long time. It made him chuckle because he knew Misaki wouldn't dare to step in her own kitchen unless she wanted to start a fire. She was such a hopeless case, he thought amusedly.

Nevertheless, the kitchen was well-supplied and everything worked perfectly. He found the ingredients for chicken soup and began cooking.

After twenty minutes, the soup was ready. Usui served a small portion in a bowl and reheated some of the frozen garlic bread he found in the refrigerator. He put everything on a tray and went back to the bedroom.

Usui frowned deeply when he didn't see Misaki on her bed where she should be sleeping.

The blankets were thrown over the floor again along with some pillows. He looked around as he put the tray down on the side table. A white door which he assumed as the bathroom was slightly ajar.

"Misaki?" he walked over there and knocked.

"In here-" Misaki was cut off by a loud coughing fit coming from her dry throat; the kind of cough that could send anyone a rush of adrenaline.

Usui -ignoring courtesy for the second time that day- pushed open the door with a bang. He didn't care if she wanted some privacy or whatnot; he _needed _to see what's going on.

And his emerald eyes widened for the briefest moment before rushing over to the weakened girl.

He was aware that flu is a serious illness that sometimes required a medical attention, but it never occurred to him how serious _her_ situation was until she was on the bathroom floor, slumped over the toilet while her stomach rejected everything that was left in it.

He leaned towards her worriedly. He didn't know what to say as he rubbed her back and held the loose fringe of her raven hair out of her face. She was sweating beads; her hands were freezing cold though her skin was still burning. It seriously scared the living daylights out of him.

"Goddamn it..." came a muffled breath from Misaki as she covered her mouth with her hand while the other one desperately clung on to Usui. She sat on the floor, panting and huffing.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like my stomach is the chosen battle ground for world war three," she groaned.

Usui tucked the loose hair behind her ear; his handsome face was etched with deep concern. "I'll go get some water," he said quietly. He left for a moment and came back with a glass of water to her.

Misaki gratefully took a sip. The water soothed her raw throat. "Thanks," she mumbled. She tried to slow down her heart and breathing as a short gap of silence ensued between them.

Usui looked at her intently: She seemed to lose weight by each passing second, her skin was ghostly pale, and it bothered him to see her like that. Without thinking twice, he decided to take her to the hospital.

He exhaled sharply. "I'm taking you to the hospital," he said in his unarguable voice.

"... Okay," came a small squeak from her which surprised him a little. He was expecting her to protest; she was Ayuzawa Misaki, after all, the invincible demon president of Seika High School.

"Can you stand?" he asked gently, holding her shoulders so she wouldn't fall forward.

"Y-yeah, I think so," she answered.

"Here," Usui put an arm around her waist and hoisted her up to stand.

Even in her delirious, foggy mind, it registered to her how close they were. She felt like he'd grown taller -or was she really this small?- as she wrapped her arm around his neck for support. His warm breath kissed her cheek and she could smell the intoxicating fragrance coming off him.

She missed it. So very much.

"Can I brush my teeth first?" she asked, trying to be casual despite her hammering heart.

"Oh, sure," he let go of her slowly and reluctantly.

Misaki stood in front of the mirror, gripping the sink for dear life and struggling to put damn toothpaste on the toothbrush.

Usui kept close to her as he leaned on the doorframe; ready to catch her if she collapsed.

After that, they went back to the bedroom. The chicken soup was long forgotten as Usui rummaged through her closet, finding a sweater or something warm for her to wear. He glanced every so often at her while she sat on the bed, looking almost lifeless.

"Let's go," he said once he got everything they needed. He helped her zip up the jacket over her pink pajamas and carried her down to his car.

Misaki was drifting out of it so Usui didn't get any complain. He carefully put her in the backseat, cushioning her head with a throw pillow.

When he got into the driver's seat, he turned on the GPS in his car. He was determining the closest hospital.

"St. Luke's," Misaki suddenly said from the back. She knew that the closest hospital to her apartment was Tokyo Medical University Hospital. But she never went there; they wouldn't know her medical history.

"What?" Usui frowned. He turned to look at her to see if she was awake and wasn't talking in her sleep.

"St. Luke's Hospital. Take me there," she confirmed.

"Okay." He didn't know why she wanted to go to St. Luke's when TMU Hospital is much nearer, but he complied as he drove the car quietly.

_It sounds like she'd been there before..._

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

Chemo drug almost completely shuts a patient's immune system that even common colds could kill them. It's a general rule.

That's why Dr. Natsu and his team went frantic when Usui brought the flu-infected Misaki in the hospital. They'd immediately put her in ICU. Everyone was professionally freaking out as they scurried around her, putting IV and setting up machines.

"I'm sorry, sir, but can you please wait outside while we treat Misaki? Thank you," a petite nurse pushed a very confused Usui out of the room.

_What's going on?_ he thought as he sat on the hallway bench.

He couldn't understand _why_ everyone was so agitated. It wasn't like she's dying, right? It was just a common flu, for crying out loud. It can be treated at home but he was worried that she might get dehydrated from vomiting and her fever was too high so he brought her in. But why did they have to put her in an intensive care unit? Have they ever put someone with ordinary seasonal flu in ICU before? Couldn't they just give her proper medicine and let her rest?

_Just what the hell's going on?_

There was tickling vibration in his pocket that jerked him back to reality. He pulled out the device and blinked; when did his Blackberry transformed into a white iPhone? Then he realized it was Misaki's.

A big _Boss_ was written across the top screen with the contact image of a drooling Tora. Despite all the tension around him, he chuckled; Misaki must've taken the picture secretly.

He contemplated for a second. With a sigh, he decided to tell him that Misaki was currently in the hospital.

_"Hey Misaki, still alive?" _ was the first words from the other line when Usui slid the accept button.

"How do you want me to answer that?" he replied quietly.

There was a long paused before Tora recognized his voice.

_"Usui?! What the hell- where's Misaki?" _he blurted out.

"Good question. She's here in St. Luke's hospital; she got a flu-"

_"SHIT!"_ Tora cursed as if he suddenly stubbed his toes. Then he began ranting on like a girl on her PMS. _"I knew it. I fucking knew it! How is she? Is she alright? I told her yesterday- ah! Never mind, I'm going there."_ With one last curse, he dropped the line.

Usui blinked. He stared at the phone, _Knew it? Yesterday?_ Misaki was with Tora yesterday? That didn't _quite_ settle comfortably in the pit of his stomach.

Just as he was about to check up on Misaki, the half-glass door of the ICU opened. The head doctor stepped out with a sharp exhale like all his energy got drained inside the room. Behind him was the petite nurse, looking equally exhausted. They were quietly talking to each other.

"That scared me," she mumbled.

"Yes. That's the first time, eh?" the doctor chuckled humorlessly.

Usui stood up and looked at them expectantly. The two noticed him and looked back with puzzled expressions. He got the itching urge to glare daggers at the duo.

"Ah!" The nurse exclaimed after another moment of concentrated silence. "You're the one who brought Misaki here, aren't you?"

_Thanks for reminding me,_ he wanted to say but he kept his mouth shut and nodded curtly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that... I'm not used to see someone other than Mr. Igarashi-"

_Mr. Igarashi?_ Usui's eyebrow's shot up a few notches on his forehead.

The doctor put a hand over the lady nurse's shoulder and Usui watched him gave her an oh-so-secretive look.

"I'm Dr. Natsu, Ms. Ayuzawa's attending physician. This is my assistant, Nurse Sayuri," he introduced. "You are...?"

"Usui Takumi, Ms. Ayuzawa's... friend," he said, a bit uncertain. He thrust out his hand which the doctor shook firmly, then he nodded to Sayuri in acknowledgement.

"Well, it seems that your friend caught the early wave of autumn flu," the doctor sighed.

"How is she?"

"Not so good, but she's okay. We gave her a shot of antiviral drug and it might take a few hours to work. We'll keep her under strict observation to watch out for any complication until her flu is gone."

"Complication? What do you mean? It's not _that _serious, is it?" he eyed them suspiciously.

Sayuri squirmed uncomfortably and glanced at the doctor.

Dr. Natsu pursed his lips and nodded very slightly to himself, like he was mentally saying, _I thought so. _He was glad he didn't slip the words _chemotherapy _and _leukemia _to the young man. He got a feeling that this guy didn't have a single clue on what's really going on with his patient. Whatever reason Misaki had for not telling him –yet- was none of the doctor's business; he respected that. But that didn't mean he was going to lie.

"It _is_ serious, Mr. Usui," he said quietly. "As serious as a life-or-death situation."

Usui's green eyes widened significantly. His lips parted with disbelief. "What are you talking about, Dr. Natsu?"

"In her current state of health, even the simplest form of infection can _kill_ her. We didn't put her in ICU for nothing. It is necessary to isolate her and to keep an eye on her, too."

Usui stared at him like he just spoke in an alien language.

"But as of now, she's okay. I assure you," the doctor said differently. "Just let her rest; she'll wake up later. If you want to stay with her, please don't forget to sanitize your hands and wear a mask. Ring the alarm if anything happens," he patted Usui's shoulder once and smiled.

Sayuri couldn't look at him as they turned around to leave.

That seemed to snap Usui out of his trance. His heart thrummed painfully against his ribs. "Wait…"

Dr. Natsu paused. He said something to Sayuri. She nodded and walked away. The doctor remained and looked back at him.

"…I don't understand," Usui muttered almost to himself. First, Misaki. Then came the call from Tora. And now, these two medics... okay, why did it seem like everyone knew something except for him? That _certainly_ didn't settle comfortably in his stomach. He didn't like not knowing anything. He didn't like the way it made him feel helpless and stupid.

Dr. Natsu sighed. "I don't know how much I should tell about it but… Ms. Ayuzawa is in a serious _predicament,_ Mr. Usui. It goes so much deeper than what you've seen. That's all I can say. I respect my patient's privacy and so, I cannot disclose anything to you without her permission. But I'm sure Ms. Ayuzawa will do the honor to enlighten you. You'll understand soon," he smiled.

Usui fought back a grimace. _If Misaki ever thought of telling me. _"Thank you so much," he bowed stiffly. There was an edge to the doctor's voice that told him he couldn't get anything from him anymore.

Dr. Natsu reminded him of the sanitation and mask before he left, which Usui obediently followed.

He stepped quietly inside the sterile room. The curtains were drawn and the light was dim. The strong bleach smell seeped through the surgical mask he was wearing. His eyes soften at the sight of the girl sleeping on the white bed. He walked towards her and carefully sat on the bed.

Misaki looked so peaceful. He could see the hint of her teenage self on the pale face he met and fell in love with a long time ago. Her long lashes defined the elegant curves her closed eyes and he wanted to kiss that perfect little nose. A fever strip was onto her forehead.

"What am I going to do with you?" he mumbled softly as he reached out to brush off the stray locks of hair from her face. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, smiling when she sighed contentedly.

As he watched her sleep, all he could think of was the weighing guilt in his chest and the endless worry that was slowly driving him mad.

"Misaki, what happened while I was gone?" he whispered. There was a dark, bitter laugh in his head, like it was mocking him. _If you wanted to know what happened… if you have the guts to ask that stupid question, then maybe you shouldn't have left her in the first place._

_Shut up,_ he sighed exasperatedly. He was tired of having the same argument with his own mind over and over again. He moved to the chair beside the bed and took Misaki's hand very gently. He intertwined their fingers together; feeling her slim ones fit on his perfectly. Closing his eyes, he kissed her knuckles through the mask.

He thought of different scenarios in his mind that could've happened had he stayed and never left…

Maybe he and Misaki would be engaged. Perhaps even married. Maybe they would have their little kids running around. Maybe they would have their own simple but happy home somewhere far away from the noise of Tokyo.

Or maybe Misaki would hate him with every atom of her living being for ruining her life if he chose to stay. After all, she was the sole reason why he had left…

_Knock! Knock!_

Usui jolted back to the real world. He let go of Misaki's hand and placed it back on her side. He turned to look at the door as it opened.

His emerald eyes met Tora's golden pair.

"Yo," the newcomer greeted him quietly.

"Hey," he casually greeted back.

"Has she woken up yet?"

Usui shook his head, "Not yet.

"Oh."

The soft purring of a machine amplified the fallen silence between them. In this room, the two young men were no more than ordinary people caring for a sick girl who happened to be the beating in their hearts. Their business alter egos were tucked away to be used only in their respective companies.

Usui resumed watching Misaki while Tora sat on the opposite side of the bed. He heard his muffled exhaled behind the mask, touched Misaki's cheek briefly and cussed awesomely.

"Didn't I tell you I don't want to say _I told you so_? Now look at you… stubborn woman," he muttered to her; half-annoyed, half-worried. "And I even let you ate dozens of Magnum yesterday!" he added horrified.

"Tora," Usui shifted on his seat, his eyebrows furrowing together but he never took her eyes off Misaki.

"What?"

"You know what's going on, don't you?"

Tora stared at him for a moment. Not because he didn't know what Usui meant, but because he knew well enough. "Yes," he answered truthfully.

He was sort of expecting Usui to burst and demand him to spit it out. To his surprise, Usui didn't urge him to say anything. He just moved the chair closer to the bed and absently played with Misaki's hand. But the frustration was very clear on his face, like he wanted to punch someone.

Usui felt utterly left out. Everyone knew what was going on while he sat there, wondering what the hell was that all about. God knows how much he wanted to know. But a devil's voice in his head kept saying, _do you really any drop of rights to know everything that had happened to her after you left her?_

"Look," Tora started out awkwardly. "I know it's frustrating but I don't think I'm in the right position to tell you anything. It's all up to Misaki. Anyway, I'm positive that she'll tell you eventually… when she's ready. But right now, she's _needs_ you."

The unmistakable urgency in his voice made Usui looked up. Tora ignored his stare as he watched Misaki with an unfathomable expression. Then he sighed tiredly and stood from the bed.

"I can't stay here for long. Sayu- _Nurse_ Sayuri is quite strict about ICU protocols; only one visitor at a time," he snorted.

He gave a gentle squeeze on Misaki's hand and prepared to leave. "It's good that this hospital allows one visitor to stay with a patient overnight because she hates hospital. Stay with her… don't ever leave her alone," he said seriously.

There was an underlying meaning beneath his words and Usui understood it. "I won't," he replied with equal seriousness.

Tora nodded once and walked towards the door. "Ah," he paused as if he remembered something. He looked back at Usui, meeting his intense gaze. "You know next to nothing about what she'd been through all these years, Usui Takumi. You better not screw up this time coz if you ever made her shed a single tear again; I _swear_ to God I'll rip you to pieces," he said in a dangerously calm voice.

With that final sweet words lingering in the air, Igarashi Tora left.

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

Misaki woke up several hours later; feeling like her throat was as dry as the Sahara desert on a glorious summer afternoon. She fluttered her eyes open, trying to remember where she was but the pressing need to drink water was clouding her mind.

The room was dark and unfamiliar. She roamed her eyes aimlessly until it fell on the golden lump of hair so close beside her. With a hard kick from her heart, all the sleepiness in her system vanished like she just inhaled an illegal drug. Her dull senses went hyperactive and suddenly, she was painfully aware of everything: From the dripping IV somewhere over her head to the numbness of her stiff legs.

_Usui…_she thought. He was sleeping with his head on his folded arms that was resting on the bed. _He must be tired, what time is it anyway?_ She searched the room but couldn't find a damn clock. It felt like past midnight, though; she had slept for almost twenty-four hours already.

And still, Usui was there. He stayed with her.

She moved a hand to touch his messy hair and felt his fingers slipped through hers. Was he holding her hand all this time? A small smile tugged the corner of her lips as her heart melted.

_I just wish you had stayed with me seven years ago… _She ran her fingers through his soft hair very gently. _Everything could have been so much different._

Usui jolted awake. He raised his head suddenly and Misaki's hand fell back on to the bed; his eyes that shone in the darkness when wide as he stared at her.

"Hi…" she croaked in her dry throat. _I could kill for a glass of cold water,_ she thought.

"Hey," he breathed. He leaned towards her like an overly worried mother. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"Water… water, please," she managed to reply in a hoarse voice.

Usui was on his feet in an instant. He turned on the lights, momentarily blinding her. She closed her eyes tightly and slung her arm across her face. Usui fetched some water from the dispenser in the far corner of the room.

"Here," he announced. He put it on the table while he adjusted the bed so she was sitting comfortably. He kept a hand on her back to support her as she drank.

"Ah, that's got to be the most delicious water I've ever drank in my life," she sighed once she tipped the glass to its last drop.

Usui chuckled and sat on the bed; close enough to touch but still too far away from what they used to be.

"Where am I?" she asked casually. She mentally took inventory of her current situation: There was an IV stuck to the insides of her elbow. Again. She wanted to roll her eyes at herself. Seriously, how many times do they have to do that until their satisfied? Her muscles and joints were still aching but it had visibly lessened. Her head felt light but the pounding was gone.

"St. Luke's ICU," he answered softly.

"Oh." In the last few months of going in and out of the hospital, it was her first time in the ICU. That explained why it was unfamiliar to her.

Silence settled between them.

Usui stared at her like her seeing the sun for the first time. Misaki squirmed under his heavy gaze. She hugged the spare pillow tightly as if to suppress the building panic in her chest. Her thoughts began working rapidly as she remembered what happened: Usui saw her vomiting in the bathroom –is vomiting even a symptom of simple flu?– and rushed her to the hospital. She vaguely recalled mentioning St. Luke's and here she was. Surely, Dr. Natsu told him everything…

"Are you alright? Do you need anything else?" Usui asked concernedly. Misaki didn't miss the way he scooted closer and his hand twitched as if to touch her but held it.

"I'm alright. I don't need anything, thank you." _Just as long as you're here, I'm going to be alright. As long as you're here, I won't need anything._

"Really?" he smiled, but his eyes seemed to ask differently, _Can I touch you?_

"Y-yeah. Really," she murmured; whether to his spoken question or to his silent plea, she didn't know.

Usui lifted his hand, slowly inching towards her face; his eyes never blinked away from hers. She stared back, wide and innocent.

Unlike her hammering heart, Misaki stayed very still. She unconsciously held her breath until his fingers reached her cheek. His touch sent sparks all over her skin.

"Your fever run down a bit," he commented, trying to break the growing awkwardness.

She nodded robotically. How was she supposed to reply when she was entranced by his beautiful eyes? Those eyes that were shrouded in sea-green mystery. Those eyes that made her fall in love every single time.

"Are you hungry?"

"No," she answered softly. She concentrated all her senses to the feather-light touches of his thumb caressing her cheek.

"You haven't eaten anything yet," he pointed out.

Misaki smiled. "Technically, I don't need to eat," she said and looked at the IV connected to her elbow.

"That's different," he scowled. "Your stomach is still empty."

"It's okay. I'll probably just throw it all up," she muttered.

Usui opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. He didn't say anything more, though he seemed like he wanted to. He pulled his hand back once he gently tucked away the loose hair behind her ear. He kept the close distance between them.

Minutes passed in complete silence as they were both lost in their own thoughts.

Misaki –unable to contain the enormous urge to know what happened while she was unconscious– whispered his name, "Usui…"

"Hmm?" he hummed so quietly.

"Did… did they tell you anything?" She braced herself for his answer.

"No, they didn't," he slowly shook his head.

Misaki mentally sagged in relief. She exhaled inaudibly and tried to calm down the frantic beating in her chest that echoed in her ears. But the look on his face made a small nudge in her heart. Despite the smile on his lips, the burning curiosity behind it was obvious.

"They made a big fuss, didn't they?" she chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, they went nuclear alert on you… though I don't know why," he mumbled his last comment almost incoherently.

"Do you want to know?" she inquired, tilting her head to catch his eyes.

"If you want me to," he answered. His eyes twinkled hopefully.

MIsaki sighed. She fiddled with her fingers. Did she want him to know? Of course. There was no point hiding it when he'd seen the hospital chaos over her simple flu, right? He wasn't stupid enough to not notice it. Sooner or later, by some ungodly forces that despised her so much, he'll find out. Besides, she didn't want to lie about her being on the verge of dying, _especially_ to him.

But she wasn't quite ready to spill everything from him now. Not when they were seemingly trying to know each other again and definitely not while she was trapped on a hospital bed. She didn't want to drop the bomb on his head the first time they had the chance to talk like this.

"You know what?" she said differently. She straightened up and smiled as lively as she could. "Let's pretend that none of these ever happened."

Usui stared at her.

"Let's pretend… it never happened," her smile dropped along with her voice. Her stubborn bangs shadowed her eyes. There was a different meaning to her words now; Usui realized it like a hard punch in his gut.

"Let's pretend that–" her voice wavered a little "–that y-you didn't leave… and that the last seven years didn't happen at all. Let's pretend that everything is just the same as it used to be."

Misaki blinked back the stinging in her eyes and ignored the prickling pain in her heart. What else could she do? She wasn't ready to face reality yet. All she wanted was to go back to where they were before. She wanted to be in his arms again and forget everything.

At least, for now.

"Misaki…" Usui said in a helpless tone. It was the first time she mentioned _that_ to his face and it felt like she physically beat him up. Gingerly, he took her hand and was beyond glad she didn't pull away.

She met his eyes with her weary ambers; pleading and desperate. He could see the flare of different emotions dancing like kaleidoscope: Happy and sad. Hesitation and confusion. Pain and hurt.

It crushed his heart knowing that he was the cause of that pain and hurt. He wished he could erase it.

"Misaki, I know I have so many things to explain to you," he said in that lullaby-like voice she always dreamed about. "I'll understand if you won't ever forgive me, but please hear me out-"

"Ssshhh…" Misaki put a finger against his lips, effectively cutting him off. "Please, let's not talk about that now. There's a right time for that," she said; her fingers continued to slide across his face and cupped his cheek.

Usui closed his eyes, leaning on to her touch. He put his hand over hers and sighed. "Will you listen to me then?" he whispered.

"I will, I promise," she said softly but firmly.

He smiled and kissed her palm. "Thank you."

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**08/09/13 0159H**

**OWARI**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

SORA'S RAMBLING CORNER:

Long ramblings ahead:

Hi, guys! I've kept you waiting, I'm sorry. Before you pull the trigger, let me explain, please?

I want you to know that all of the stories I've been simultaneously writing on my iPod got wiped out by iTunes a week ago. I was trying to sync the notes for back-up [because my Wi-Fi isn't working and thus, I cannot send it through email], but instead, iTunes screwed up and erased my stories, including this chapter. So while I was grieving over the death of my babies, I was painstakingly rewriting this whole chapter on MS Word to the point that I even forgot to sleep. This is the second time it happened to me, damn it.

If anyone is spending their time reading all my ramblings in every chapter, you'll know that I am busy with my earthly responsibilities. So I trust you also know why I cannot update faster. I hope you understand. I'll just compensate by writing longer chapters, is that okay with you?

Also, nine hours after my stories had vanished, I received a PM here in ffnet, saying that someone is copying my story. Not this one, but my previous work "How I Met the Prince". My jaw dropped when I saw it. Exactly the same. A crystal clear Xerox copy. Well, except for the characters which were changed into that of a movie. I seriously had the worst luck that day. Thankfully, the author took it down immediately when I sent a PM [nah, I didn't say anything mean. I wasn't even angry, I'm just disappointed].

Anyway, enough of that. It's already been taken care of, so let's move on.

About this chapter, I'm sorry for any mistakes I've overlooked; I have so many things running on my mind these days and I don't have all the time in the world to edit it. Sorry, please understand.

I want to take things slowly and easily from here. So that means no heavy drama for the following chapter/s, yay! :D

Let's create a momentum between them, shall we? Besides, I want a snugly-cuddly romance with my favorite couple! My heart is near breakpoint with all this crappy drama so let's take a rest for a while. Let's go on… a date. Yes, I want a date! An ultra-mega super cheesy date. LOL!

Thank you for reading until here, though I highly doubt anyone would read this, hahaha! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows for "Back to Me". I really appreciate it. Love you, guys!

**PS: **I'm pretty sure they're not here but still… thank you with a bunch of Oreos to hippohealer. Without you, I won't know a single thing. To Marika-san and Lolidragon97, a million thanks with a box of kisses from the bottom of my heart. Two-minute bear hugs for you three.

Oh, and three manga chapters to go before the finale of Kaichou wa Maid-sama *dies*.


	10. Red

**Kaichō wa Maid-sama! 2005 © Fujiwara Hiro**

**Lala Magazine under Hakusensha Publishing**

* * *

WARNING**:** Major OOC and One-Sided ToraXMisa.

* * *

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**Chapter 10: Red**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

Ayuzawa Misaki spent a week of her life trapped in a hospital bed. Half of it was in the Intensive Care Unit and the other half was in a private room near Dr. Natsu's office.

In all honestly, it wasn't so bad. Usui was with her almost all the time; caring for her endlessly. Of course, it was still awkward, considering the fact that they both have their own inner battles. Interactions between them felt like building a suspension bridge over a huge chasm that separated them. But slowly yet surely, they were reaching out to each other again. The butterfly touches, the meaningful glances, the soft smiles; slowly yet surely, they were reverting back to their old selves.

Usui hardly left her. He slept and changed in the hospital; it was miracle he wasn't kicked out by Nurse Sayuri. He didn't go to work no matter what she told him. Instead, he brought his laptop and worked beside her. He only went out to buy food for just a couple of minutes. The longest time was probably when he went to her apartment with Nurse Sayuri, who -bless her- volunteered to bring a change of clothes; any girl wouldn't want a _guy_ rummaging through their underwear drawer, would they?

Misaki often watched him working over his laptop when he thought she was sleeping. But sometimes, in her feigned sleeps, she could feel him so close to her; caressing her hair or softly drawing circles on her hand. She managed not to flinch or twitch whenever he did that. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

They never talked about the big fuss over her being in the hospital or the reason why he'd left seven years ago. It was always a lingering subject under their casual conversations but they refused to bring it out. Not yet.

The only major downside of being held down by IVs and assorted machines was that Misaki couldn't get up from the bed to punch a certain arrogant guy, who did nothing but to reprimand her every single time he visited.

The hospital room instantaneously turned into a war room in every moment Tora stepped inside.

She was sure as hell Tora did that just to piss her off. She would often tell him to shut up while giving him an evil glare that would probably make any demon running for their lives. But even so, he seemed to be unaffected as he kept on ranting about this and that. She would bit back with sarcasms that annoyed him to the bones.

On the other hand, Misaki didn't miss the skeptical look on Usui's face whenever Tora came to scold her, like he was thoroughly analyzing what kind of relationship was built between them while he was gone. But despite the burning curiosity and a possible hint of jealousy, he never said a word.

Since Misaki didn't suffer any major complication from the flu, Dr. Natsu discharged her on a Friday afternoon. He advised her that their chemo session would be temporarily on-hold until the following week to give her body a rest. She gratefully agreed; she had enough of the damn hospital.

"Did you get everything?" Usui asked as he reached for the bag Misaki just finished packing.

"Yep," she replied. "All clear; I'll just have to check-out."

"Okay, let's go."

They walked out the room and went for the lobby. Along the way, their hands were just breath's apart but even in pretend, they couldn't seem to hold each other without that high school memories rushing back in their heads like gigantic tidal waves.

They were out of St. Luke's once Misaki cleared her hospital papers. She never been so happy stepping out in the bright afternoon sunlight after a week of being caged in that pristine white room with overpowering smell of disinfectant and alcohol. The wind was cool but she was safely wrapped in her jacket. The leaves and bushes were beginning to change colors appropriate for autumn.

"Ah, this feels great," she sighed. She looked back at Usui with a sweet smile on her lips.

Usui smiled back, unable to form coherent words as her lovely face lightened up in the most amazing way. He itched to hold her hand, to feel her little fingers interweaved with his. But Misaki was already skipping ahead, excitedly making her way towards the parking lot.

He followed her. He watched as she stopped abruptly and frowned.

"Which one is yours again?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Usui wanted to laugh at her childish expression, and also for the fact that she was just standing right in front of his car. He grinned and pointed to black Mercedes.

"Oh. Of course," she muttered, her cheeks heating up.

He chuckled. "Come on, Misa-chan," he walked over to the car's passenger side; ruffling her hair affectionately as he passed by.

He held the door open for her. Face still red, Misaki got inside the warm car. For some reasons, her thoughts kept echoing his voice calling her _Misa-chan_. Usui got into the driver's seat as well. The car purred to life and he swiftly eased into the road.

"Want to go eat somewhere?" he asked casually.

Misaki looked at him, a bit surprised. "What, like _right now_?"

"Yeah... if you want to," he mumbled, keeping his eyes straight ahead on the road.

"Well," she started, biting her lip. She fiddled with her hands on her lap. "I was thinking..."

"About?" he glanced at her.

"I didn't have a chance to eat what you cooked for the last time, so I was thinking, how about we eat something we cooked?" she said so fast it sounded like she was tongue-twisting. But thankfully, Usui understood it clearly.

"_We_ cooked?" he arched his eyebrow, a small smile playing on his lips.

"No, sorry. Let me rephrase that: How about we eat something _you_ cooked?" she corrected herself, speaking slowly this time.

He smirked. "Okay, since you asked nicely."

Misaki rolled her eyes for his benefit but at the same time, she couldn't contain her smile.

"So, what do you want eat?" he asked.

She shrugged and looked at him, "what do _you_ want to cook?"

"Hmm..." the way he purse his lips and scrunch up his nose was just too cute. "I think I know, but we need to drop by the supermarket first."

He smiled and swerved the car away from their original route.

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

Seiyu Supermarket was _huge_.

They walked from aisle to aisle looking for ingredients Misaki didn't know they exist. Heck, she didn't even know that those aisles existed. But Usui seemed to know his way around very well as he pushed the cart, concentrating on his mental shopping list.

Usui was glad that Seiyu sells a wide variety of foreign ingredients he needed for his intended dishes. While he chose among them, he would often see Misaki looking all fascinated with her surrounding as if it was her first time setting a foot in that part of the supermarket. Well, maybe that was the case.

He watched her inspect a jar of prunes like it just spoke to her, he saw her frowning at a bottle of cooking wine, and he stifled a laugh when she accidentally inhaled the unpacked black pepper in a large container. He knew Misaki wasn't the home economic type girl who knew everything from grocery shopping to cooking. And most definitely _not_ the cooking part. She wasn't even a typical girl to begin with. And that's why he loves her.

"Usui?" she called out softly when they were in fruits and vegetables corner. She was lagging behind him as they strolled the area.

"Hm?" he looked back to find her having a staring contest with a bunch of red cabbages.

"What are these?" she asked slowly, poking the poor vegetable.

"They're red cabbages," he answered plainly, like it was blindingly obvious.

"Red."

"Yes."

"Why are they red?" The massive curiosity in her voice was unmistakable.

He sighed amusedly. He stepped closer to her and adjusted the surgical mask she was wearing. He then offered his very own creative explanation: "Maybe they want to look more fabulous than their green cousins?"

Misaki blinked, then she laughed out loud. "You're crazy," she giggled.

Usui chuckled, committing her beautiful laughter in the back of his mind.

"Aren't we going to get some of these?" she said it like she was begging him to go get some because apparently, she didn't know red cabbages exist, much less _taste_ them.

"No," he said deadpanned. "Now come on, let's get going." He took her hand and dragged her away before she could snatch one.

After a few more ingredients, they went into the short line of cashier queue. Usui was still holding her hand, and she wasn't pulling away... which was a good thing, right?

"Are you going to feed a whole army?" she peeked over their nearly-full cart.

"You need to fatten up a bit," he squeezed her tiny fingers.

"Ow!" Misaki glared. "Oh look, it's our turn," she pulled back and started putting all their goods on the counter.

Usui pouted, feeling a bit sad that her hand slipped from his.

They finished piling up the products on the counter and waited in silence as the cashier punched it on the computer. Misaki noticed that it was taking longer than necessary because the girl kept glancing at Usui distractedly.

She wanted to laugh on how oblivious Usui was. He just stood there in front of her, inconspicuously caressing the back of her hand again. She shook her head amusedly. _Will you ever stop looking so goddamn handsome? You're unknowingly breaking the poor girl's heart._

Finally, the baggage guy packed everything and they were good to go. Usui carried most of them. Misaki helped him with the light ones. They went back to the car, stuff the groceries in the compartment and drove back to her apartment.

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

"What are you going to cook?" Misaki sat on the bar stool in the kitchen. She rested her elbows on the island counter; chin on her palm. She watched Usui in fascination as he moved around gracefully.

"Toad-in-the-hole," he replied with a cheeky smile as he adjusted the sleeves of his shirt.

"Toad-in-the-what?" she frowned deeply.

"Toad. In. The. Hole."

Misaki gaped; her mouth slightly slacked open.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to use a real toad," he laughed at her expression.

"Oh, you better not!" she growled disgustedly. "So... what is it?"

"It's something I learned to cook when I was in England," he said softly. He casually gazed at her to gauge her reaction. He thought he saw Misaki flinched just a tiny bit, but then she nodded. Or more like shrugged.

"Why is it called toad-in-the-hole? Does it look like a toad? Because if that's the case, there's _no way_ I'm going to eat that," she held up her hands and grimaced to emphasize her point.

"Nah, I assure you, it looks nothing like a toad," he chuckled. "I don't know why it is called toad-in-the-hole, though."

"How do you make it?"

"It's fairly simple but you need skills to perfect it," he winked. He whipped out a baking pan, a skillet and other utensils from the cabinet, then he took some ingredients from the bags of groceries.

Misaki's eyes trailed after him, thinking how perfectly he fits in her kitchen -now _his_ kitchen. He didn't look out of place, like he was part of the picture right from the very start. His delicate movements were smooth and at ease. His presence not only in the kitchen but in the whole apartment was so natural; it was as if he'd always belong there his entire life.

And what scared her the most was the feeling of completion. She hadn't realized her house was utterly empty all this time until Usui came. It felt like she found the ultimate missing piece and her house finally became _home_.

"Misa-chan?" Usui's worried voice brought her back to present. He was staring at her over his shoulder as he fumbled by the sink.

"Huh? W-what?" she jerked and blinked.

"Are you alright? Maybe you should go lie down first. This will take some time to cook so-"

"No, no, I'm fine. Totally fine. Don't worry," she said hastily, slightly blushing from the aftereffects of her conjured thoughts.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, absolutely. D'you need anything?"

"Could you hand me the knife over there, please? The plastic casing won't come off," he held up a string of sausages.

Misaki hopped off the bar stool and gave him the knife. She stood beside him, watching his hands expertly skinned the sausages.

"Eyes on your work, Usui," she warned as she felt him staring at her.

He laughed. "Ah, can't help it, Misa-chan is lot more interesting."

Misaki blushed. "You'll skin your fingers, idiot," she jabbed his ribs and walked away.

"I can do this with my eyes close," he boasted.

"Show-off," she muttered. She took a pink apron she'd never used from the cabinet and went back to Usui. "Here, put this on. Your shirt might get dirty."

Usui turned to her, hands slimy from the sausages. "Put it for me," he bowed his head lower. But Misaki still had to tiptoe. He definitely grew taller, she thought. His golden locks tickled her face as she slung the apron around his neck. The fragrance coming off him was addicting.

_So close... so very close..._

She tied it behind him and patted his back. "There," she announced.

"Thanks."

"Now cook, _peasant_," she ordered playfully.

"Why don't you help me, _Your Highness?_" he countered.

Misaki raised her eyebrow challengingly. "You want _me_ to help you?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Of course."

"Usui, everything I touch inside the premises of this kitchen will either burst into flame or turn into a boulder. Are you sure you want my help?"

"Yes," he answered without delay.

Misaki sighed. "Okay... just don't hold me responsible for any untoward incident that may occur."

The sound of his laughter was so homey. "Let's get to work, shall we? We'll have to cook this first," he brought the plate of sausages to the stove after washing his hands.

Misaki reluctantly followed him.

The two of them spent the rest afternoon preparing and cooking foreign dishes. Misaki managed not to burn the sausages (on which she earned an annoying round of applause from Usui) and while Toad-in-the-hole was baking, they started mixing another dish called Cottage Pie.

"Cottage Pie?" she repeated.

Usui nodded. "It's roasted meat and mash potatoes with a lot of vegetables. You'll like it," he smiled softly.

And they set to work again. By time the first dish was done, the Cottage Pie was ready pop in the oven for a thirty-minute baking. Usui exchanged the contents in the oven.

"It smells wonderful," Misaki inhaled the newly baked Toad-in-the-hole.

He put it on the table and took a fork. "It doesn't look like a toad, does it?"

"No," she chuckled.

He cut a portion of the bread and blew at it; cooling it down. "Here. Say _ah,_" he cooed; a teasing smirk softly plastered on his face.

She was blushing as she narrowed her eyes at him. But nevertheless, she bit off the chunk of bread he was offering.

Usui looked at her expectantly.

"It's delicious," she said shyly.

He grinned. He gave her the fork and started rummaging in the grocery bags.

Misaki continued to eat as she curiously watched him.

Usui turned to her, a plastic of strawberries in one hand and a box of chocolate in the other. "Strawberry or chocolate?"

"What for?"

"Tart."

"Definitely chocolate."

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

The beautiful autumn day morphed into a pleasantly cool night.

Usui and Misaki were resting on the couch, neither can move from all the food they stuffed into their stomachs. The TV was on but nobody was watching as they succumbed into a casual conversation; a conversation nowhere near the reality they had to ultimately face.

The distance between them significantly decreased; they were just within arm's length, their curled knees where touching and Usui was close enough to caress Misaki's hair so very lightly. All too often, awkward silence would fall between them when they ran out of safe topics. But they would eventually think of something just keep each other talking.

At quarter to nine in the evening, the white iPhone on the coffee table vibrated insistently; a picture of a drooling Tora appeared on the whole screen. The couple snapped out of their little bubble.

"Shit!" Misaki cursed under her breath when she saw it. She jerked up from her sit, snatching the phone almost violently. "Excuse me," she said to Usui and walked over to the window across the room.

Even though Usui knew very well that Tora had no intention of rivaling against him, an uncomfortable lump still grew in his chest. But Tora wasn't the problem, it was Misaki. The big question was _her._

What if she didn't want Usui back? What if she chose Tora over him? That was a concrete possibility since Usui left her and it was Tora who stayed with her. What if she was being nice to him now because she'd move on and fell in love with Tora?

Those questions clenched his heart to its maximum limit as he watched her silently.

_"Sorry, I didn't call earlier; there was an emergency meeting with the board," _Tora said, followed by a deep sigh.

"Nah, it's alright. I know you're busy, especially now that your secretary was out of commission this past week. I'm so sorry about that, Tora," Misaki apologized; heaving a sigh, too.

_"Don't sweat over it, I understand. But Misaki, don't you dare pull that kind of shit on me ever again."_

She laughed. "Yes, sir. I'm truly sorry!"

There was a beat of silence until Tora spoke again from the other line.  
_  
__"So... did you get home safely?"_

"No, I died a few times," she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

_"Good one,"_ Tora replied with equal sarcasm.

"Seriously, Tora, _of course_ I got home safely. I'm talking to you right now, am I not?"

_"Well, I'm sorry for making sure I'm not talking to a ghost."_

"You know what? I think I need to hit you with a few bonks of logic and grammar on the head."

_"I beg to differ with your thought, but I think you just need to stop being so goddamn sarcastic,"_ the irritation in his voice was overflowing; Misaki realized that with an evil laugh.

"Whatever," she snapped. "I'm sure you didn't call me to get yourself pissed, so say what you want to say now."

Silence again.

_"Did he drive you home?"_ he asked softly.

Misaki smiled; amazed on how their conversation turned around sharply: From casual to sarcastic, argue to drama; a full package in just one chat. It was always been like that with Tora. And it felt nice to know that it hadn't change between them.

"Yeah, he did. In fact, he's still here," she said truthfully.

The mood livened up again when Tora made a sickening fan-girl giggling imitation.

_"Oho! Hey, can you..."_

"Yeah?"

_"... feel the love tonight-"_

"Shut up."

Tora guffawed. _"Could it be that I'm interrupting something?"_ he suggested teasingly.

"W-what?! No, it's not like that! I'm not- we're not- ugh! Keep that dirty mind to yourself, will you?" Misaki frantically stuttered.

Tora could imagine her turning beet red as he laughed. _"Okay, okay! Cool it, Misaki, I'm just kidding."__  
_  
"Ah, enough already. I'm hanging up," she warned.

_"Yeah, okay,"_ he inhaled and his voice dropped to serious. _"Call me if you need anything... though I highly doubt you'll call me with Usui around,"_ he added with humorless chuckle.

Misaki's eyes widened as the familiar guilt pressed her down again. "Tora..."

_"Anyway, I'll see you soon, Misaki. You know I'm always here for you."_

"I-I know. Thank you," she whispered.

_"Bye!"_ and the line was dropped.

"Bye..." Misaki mumbled. She remained listening to the dead beeps in her phone to which her heart echoed painfully.

Behind his cheery voice and carefree laughter, she knew very well that he was hurting inside.

_I'm sorry, Tora._ She didn't how long she would be saying sorry, but it was all she could do to atone for her selfishness.

Misaki peeled the phone off her ear and took a deep breath. She walked back to the living room where Usui was fixing the messy coffee table.

"Checking up on you?" he smiled rather tightly.

"Yeah," she replied, running a hand through her raven locks.

He stood straight up and patted her head. "I think you should go get some rest now," he said quietly.

It took half a second before she realized what he was trying to imply. Reality struck her hard: "You're leaving?" her voice jumped an octave higher.

She blushed; what was she thinking? _Of course_ he was leaving. She averted her eyes and found their bare feet real interesting. Then her poor heart thudded loudly when a finger came under her chin and made her looked up to meet his eyes.

"What's with that face?" he asked, almost sounding like he was scolding her. "He smirked, "What, do you want me to stay here with you tonight?"

He watched her amusedly as she turned pink and puffed further into a deep crimson color.

"Eh? W-what are you saying? I'm not- we're not- I mean, y-you-" she stuttered wonderfully.

Usui laughed at her flustered face. "It was a joke," he said.

MIsaki turned redder, if it was even possible. "It's not funny!" she growled, swiftly kicking him on the leg. She didn't know whether she was angry at him for teasing her or angry at her own self because, for a scary moment there, a big part of her _wanted _him to stay.

Usui held her close by her wrist and grinned. "Say, Misa-chan… will you go out with me tomorrow?"

Misaki blinked. It took a moment before it registered in her head. "You mean like a date?" she said bluntly out of sheer surprise.

"Well, yeah. You can call it a date," he said; unintentionally smoldering her with his intense but soft gaze. "So… will you?"

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**08/25/13 0228H**

**OWARI**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

SORA'S RAMBLING CORNER:

Hello, guys! Eh? Guys? Nyaho! Anynody home? *sigh* Sorry for the long wait. I hope you're still there.

I thought I'd put a short transition from the hospital to their date. But before I realized it, I wrote a rather long transition, so the date was moved. I hope you like it, though. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it, too.

Thank you for reading until here. I appreciate it so much. Thanks with a bunch of chocolate cream puffs to you all!

My eyes are begging me to close them, so I guess I'll see you next chapter. Ja~!

**PS:** Have you read the latest chapter of Maid-sama (Chapter 84)? So cute! Oh, the next chapter will be their finale, their high school graduation *cries*


End file.
